Weightless
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: Alyssa and Morgan thought that their junior year was going to be like all the others. But when their school sends them to Ouran, they think life just sucks until they meet the Host Club. The story is a lot better than it sounds trust me. HikaruxOC MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm back with a new story to tell. I finally finished this story that i started last year in october. I finally decided to start typing to put it on here. Anyway I don't own ouran, but I do own the plot and characters Alyssa and Morgan. Also the title of the story is the same title as the song Weightless by All time low...very good band btw, and as much as i wished i owned the song and band i don't. But the song does have some of the attitude as the story...or at least thats the way my friend and I saw it. So please enjoy this and please review! _

_

* * *

_

Thursday September 14

"Attention students, an assembly will take place at the end of the day. We will be calling you down by class. Thank you for your time."

The five friends in Chemistry 2 went back to working after the announcement; well mostly talking. "Hey Morgan do you know what the assembly is about?" asked Alyssa, trying to pull her straightened brown hair into a ponytail. Morgan shook her head and answered, "No." Alyssa turned toward her other friend, "Caitlyn, Do you know?" She also shook her head. "NuNu" Nurashia, nunu for short, said, "No" "Amber?" "Not at all." The five friends went back to work after that.

"Okay this chemistry makes no sense at all." exclaimed Caitlyn. "Here is there anything in here that can help you?" Alyssa asked showing her the notes from the section. The thing with Caitlyn is she doesn't like to take notes because she wants to listen to the teacher. Alyssa likes to take notes so she can drown out the teacher. Caitlyn read over Alyssa's notes and began to write down some stuff while the other four copied what she wrote. "Hey guys. It's almost time to go." Indeed it was for the clock read 11:36. The five girls gathered up their stuff and headed towards the door.

The day at New London High School was like any other day for the average teenager. Pretty boring with a whole lot of homework but there was some excitement for the random upcoming assembly. It even changed the life of two of those five friends. It was in the middle of last period when they started calling people down to the gym. Students filed in and sat down on the red bleachers, chattering away while waiting for , the principal, to begin.

"Okay students thanks for coming down. We're going to get started if you'll get settled down." Soon the chattering of the teens began to die down. "Thanks okay, New London is participating in a brand new program called Around the World. Two lucky students from each grade will spend the rest of their high school years in a different school, in a different country. Isn't this exciting?!"

Some of the kids wooed but none were to happy being there; the only good thing was getting out of class. "I can feel your excitement. Now the students chosen to go do not have to pay for this. Investing in this program means that the company will pay for it all. You will not be staying with a host family though. Most of the older, more mature students will be staying on their own. Not only will they be learning abroad, but they will be learning important skills so they know what it's like to stay on their own. Those who get to stay in the apartment will be upperclassmen, meaning juniors and seniors. Plus we will be mailing $500 a week to you to spend on clothing, food, and the nessacities. Now some of these schools require a uniform…"

Most students groaned at the mention of uniforms. "But let me finish. I have talked to all the schools and they are allowing you to wear your everyday clothing sense we're spending so much on sending you there. But just because you get to wear your own clothing, that does not mean you get to wear whatever you want. You must still abide by the school's dress code. There are eight students going. When I call your name, come on down."

Mr. Ramano pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "For the freshman, Mark Anthony and Jacob Byron. They will be going to South America. For the sophomores Michael Suri and Maggie Rose will be going to New Zealand. For the juniors, Morgan Trimmer and Alyssa Gregory, who will be going to Japan to attend Ouran Academy." Alyssa and Morgan looked at each other in shock. The two friends would have never guessed that they would go to Japan for the rest of their high school lives.

"Are you going to come down?" Alyssa slowly got up with Morgan following her. They didn't hear what the names to the seniors were; they really didn't want to. "These lucky will be departing on Wednesday of next week. Give'em a round of applause."

The students started clapping with very little energy. "Okay students dismissed. Except for the eight I called down. I would like them to go to my office." The eight walked to his office and sat in the seats…well there were two seats, so some sat on armchairs while others stood. Mr. Ramano walked in soon after. As he sat down, he went to speak but Mark interrupted him by saying, "Silence, I go like this neoroom!"

That earned him a slap in the arm from Morgan and Alyssa. "Anyway, you need to pack everything. It's like you're going to live on your own, like you're moving out of your parents place. You guys get to skip school until Wednesday to pack all of your things."

"But what if we don't wanna leave. What if we don't wanna go? Do we even have a choice?" Alyssa asked. "Well to answer your question, no you don't have a choice since we've already enrolled you and invested a lot of money into this program." She looked crestfallen but there was nothing they could do.

"Now I've talked to your parents already and they think it's a good idea. You do get to come back two weeks a year for visits. That's about all I have to tell you guys. Any questions?" No one answered. "Okay you're free to go."

Morgan and Alyssa went to grab their stuff from their lockers and headed home. "This is so stupid!" Morgan exclaimed. "I know! I would like to go and explore, I mean it's Japan, but I don't wanna leave this place just yet." "I know it sucks."

Alyssa sighed. "Well at least we don't have to come to school until Wednesday." Alyssa said trying to lighten the mood. "Yea but what about everyone here we're going to be leaving behind? NuNu, Caitlyn, Amber, Andy, I would say Mark and Jacob but they're going to be leaving too, and our family."

"Let's not worry about it now. Let's just get home." The two friends walked to Morgan's tealish blue cavalier. Morgan dropped Alyssa off at her house and then Morgan went to her own. The next few days were killer. Every student had quota of what they had to have packed each day and have it sent to the school to be shipped off to the apartment in which they would be staying in.

The days went by fast and then Wednesday came all too soon. The eight students would be taken to the airport by the school van so all of them could bid farewell to all their fellow classmates. Hugs and tears were shared and soon after, the students piled into the school van. The drive to the airport took forever due to the fact that they never wanted it to arrive to begin with. The eight boarded their separate planes two by two.

Morgan and Alyssa were somewhat terrified of planes and were nervous about the trip, but it wasn't as bad as they thought. Once they landed, someone escorted them to a midnight blue eclipse. Alyssa and Morgan stared at the car in confusion.

The escort spoke up, "This is the transportation that your school has provided for you. You guys can drive right?" Morgan nodded her head yes. "Alright here's the directions to the apartment, the directions to your new school and the keys to the car. Any questions?"

The duo shook their heads no. "Okay you're on your own." The dude left them standing there looking at the car, trying to figure out what they were going to do next. After about ten minutes, people started to stare so they finally got in the car and drove away. The clock read 4:00pm Thursday afternoon. Finding the apartment was pretty easy.

"Hey Morgan, do you think we should go shopping for food and what not?" "Yea…but where?" "Well on the way here I saw a small market…we can go there." Morgan pondered this for a moment then said, "Okay but first let's get unpacked." She unlocked the door to the apartment and they went inside.

It was a very plain and simple apartment, very original but that was to be expected. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, a basic common living style to a lot of people. All the furniture in the place was provided. The walls were white and bare with no creativity anywhere but it gave the duo a chance to decorate it themselves and how they wanted it. "So we may need to decorate this place to actually make living here bearable." Morgan exclaimed to Alyssa. "This is true, but we'll worry about that later." She answered back.

Alyssa walked over to one of the dozens of bags that were brought in, taking out a set of speakers. "Hey Morgan, toss me your phone." Morgan did as Alyssa said and threw her the phone. Alyssa plugged it into the speakers and starting listening to 'Lips like Morphine' by Kill Hannah. They began unpacking as songs played continuously until they were finished. The last song to play was 'Build God then We'll Talk' by Panic! At the Disco. The rest of the day was spent shopping for groceries. The two crashed around 9:00, dreading their first day of school yet in the back of their mind was a little excitement.

* * *

So, what did ya'll think? Interesting, boring, maybe even a bit depressing. Tell me your opinions! Please review and i hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey what's up? School sucks as usual. Anyway here is chapter 2. i just want to warn you that in my story there happens to be maybe 2-4 pov changes in a chapter because i liek to mix it up and show you want other people might be thinking. if you don't like it stories that do that, then i suggest you don't read, although i wouldn't let something like pov changes get in the way what reading something good. I don't own ouran or the bands i mentioned in the story. i do own Alyssa and Morgan though. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Morgan's Pov_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I had no idea what time we had to be at school but I was pretty certain that we were extremely late. We woke up around 9:00 which is partially why we're late, but these directions are completely useless. The two of us had followed the directions to the school exactly but had no luck and it's already 10:45. If it wasn't for the stupid time zones, we wouldn't have been late. It has just been a rough morning so I was blasting My Chemical Romance in the car.

"This is ridiculous. We're never going to find this school!" exclaimed Alyssa. "Here give me the directions." I took the directions and reread them. "Hey Alyssa." "Yea." "You are such a dork. You mispronounced Krinard Road." She started laughing. "My bad buddy. It's early and the time zones are different. You're lucky I got in this car without falling on my butt. I am so tired." I sighed. "I know. Let's just get there." I glanced at the clock. "It's already 11."

We reached the school around 11:30. I was so not even in the mood to even sit through classes let alone be introduced in the beginning of each one. "Oh my goodness. This school is huge." exclaimed Alyssa.

"Oh yea." I parked the car and by the time we actually got up into the school, it was already 11:45. "Hey Morgan, do you wanna just walk around the school and skip all our classes? We already missed like the first three." I thought about it for a moment.

"Uh… I don't know. Should we?" " Sure, why not?" Have you ever heard the saying 'it looks big on the outside but it's small on the inside.'? And vice-versa? Well that saying doesn't apply here. I swear this school must have been a castle. There were so many hallways and entrances that were all elegantly craved to create labyrinths. I was kind of glad we decided to skip classes today because we would've gotten lost in this place.

"Oh my gosh! Morgan look!" said my friend as she ran to the window. "There's a rose garden maze." She told me. "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty. Let's go!" I exclaimed attempting to drag her. "Wait. If we go in there, we might get lost and no one knows we're here. Plus we haven't even seen the whole school yet. How about tomorrow after school?" I pondered this for a moment. "Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost 2:00 and we've seen like three libraries, twenty bathrooms, two music rooms, and a huge cafeteria. One of the libraries was connected to the second music room we saw. These libraries were huge too. Books covered everything from wall to wall.

The only bad thing about skipping class was the fact that we had to duck and cover. About every fifteen minutes, a teacher or someone would pop up out no where in the hallway. After about the third person we saw, it became a tiny game of spies. We would duck in between window shafts and door archways with our hands clasped together to form guns. Alyssa would hum the mission impossible theme for dramatic effect. Soon we came up to a grand staircase.

"Hey Alyssa, wanna go down there." I asked. "Sure." We walked down the stairs but by the end of the steps we were basically running. Once we got down to the bottom of the stairs we noticed a pair of double doors. The top of the doors bared a sign that read the third music room. "Let's check it out." Alyssa said excitedly. She opened the door to reveal a pretty plain room that had a Victorian styled couch in the middle of it. In the back there were curtains hiding who knows what and there was no musical quality in the room what so ever.

"It's not even a music room." I exclaimed walking over to the curtains. I pulled them to the side to only see that it was a changing room. What kind of music room has changing rooms? "That's not completely true. There's a grand piano." Alyssa pulled back a giant red velvet curtain and she was right. There was an extravagant white grand piano concealed behind the curtain.

I walked over and sat the couch. "I'm tired." I told her as she proceeded to sit next to me. Alyssa pulled something out of her book bag. It was a small set of speakers. "Hand me your phone please." She said. "No…we can't listen to music. Everyone will hear it." "So we'll keep it turned down." I reluctantly gave her my phone. It's a Samsung phone that you can put music on and pictures and all that jazz. "Thank you." She took my phone and plugged it into the speakers. I was still unsure about this. The next thing I knew Typical by Tickle Me Pink was playing. Song after song played until 3:00. Then Debussy came on. Alyssa sighed then spoke. "Morgan you and your classical music. I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

About five minutes after she left, the door opened and stepped in seven well dressed guys although I was pretty sure one of them was a girl. The only thing running through my mind though was Alyssa better get back soon because I can feel myself starting to turn bright red. Oh this is not good.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Haruhi's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ah…man I was getting a headache. Tamaki was rambling on about today's theme which was apparently Victorian style. Tamaki was more than likely going to want to put me in a dress. I don't think I'm going to let him this time. We were walking down the grand staircase and I saw some girl going in the opposite direction. I had never seen her before and she wasn't wearing the school uniform so naturally I was curious. Instead she wore a purple and black striped shirt with a smiling skeleton on it and a pair of jeans. Before I got a chance to stop her, Tamaki had a sudden burst of energy and sprinted to the third music room, with me being dragged along.

When we got there, we heard…well music, which was strange since we used this room for the host club. "Who's playing the music?" The twins said in unison. "Only one way to find out." said Tamaki. He opened the door and we saw a girl that was wearing a pair of jeans with converse and a light blue long sleeved shirt. She had long dark brown hair with bangs that were cut right above her eyes and she had it styled straight. When she spotted us, her face turned beat red.

"I'm sorry the host club isn't open right now…" Kyoya started. "But we'll always take guests early. Are you new?" Tamaki finished. I could tell this poor girl was shy. She shook her head but it was barely noticeable. "Please princess, tell me your name." Tamaki continued. "Uh…Morgan." She whispered.

"Well princess Morgan, what type do you prefer? The cool type?" he pointed to Kyoya who struck his original pose. "The devil type." He pointed to the twins who put their hands on their hips. "The loli shota type?" He pointed to Hunny, who was acting all cute but then again, with Hunny it wasn't acting. He was just naturally that way.

"The strong, silent type?" Tamaki pointed to Mori. He stood there with his stone faced expression, which was very typical. "The natural type?" he pointed to me and I didn't move. What was the point? It's what is on the inside that counts. Striking a random pose won't change how I act. "Or how about me? The prince type?" he began to be all seductive and suave.

Tamaki lifted up her chin and brought the poor girl's face close to his. Can't Tamaki tell she's comfortable with all of this? She looks like she's about to die from embarrassment. The next thing any of us knew, Tamaki was violently thrown on the ground. We looked over to who threw him and it was the girl I saw on the staircase. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" the girl yelled at Tamaki. Wow this should be interesting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I told Morgan I had to go to the bathroom and then I ended up getting lost. Plus the school was letting out and I stuck out like a sore thumb. Especially since I was wearing a Jack Skellington t-shirt that was purple and black striped and my skinny flare jeans along with black converse. Then again I was glad that I didn't have to wear the ugly yellow lemon pastry looking dresses these girls had to wear.

I figured I would never find the bathroom, so I decided to ask someone. It was a good thing Morgan and I took Japanese language classes. That's probably the reason we got picked. I saw a girl with bleach blonde walking down the hallway with a bunch of her friends and I ran after her.

Once I caught up to her I asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?" The girl looked at me and started laughing. I got slightly confused. Did I say something wrong, I thought. The she spoke "They'll let anybody in Ouran now a days, even commoners." "Oh yea what's that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

"Well you have to be extremely smart to get in and/or rich. Obviously if you can't find a bathroom, you're not all that smart. And since you're not wearing the uniform, you can't afford it, meaning you're poor." Okay now I was getting pissed. I got up in her face and pretty much yelled, "You know what? I can't get the uniform because you're right. My school, repeat, MY SCHOOL can't afford them. And I'm new; I'm not going to know where everything is as soon as I step in the building. So if you're going to be a bitch about telling where the bathroom is then oblique you!"

I stormed off but I could hear her ask her friend what oblique meant. And she calls me dumb. About five minutes later I finally found the bathroom and about another ten minutes after I was finished, I went back to the third music room. When I walked through the door, I spot some blonde haired pretty boy all over Morgan. I was pissed before, but now I was so beyond pissed that I was ready to kill someone. My target was blondey. I walked up to him, picked him up, threw him on the floor, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

So what did ya'll think? Please review for I would love to know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm like uber sorry I haven't updated in a while...schools been ahhh..and band's been ahhh...and musical practice has been...ahhhh...so let's just say life is like a box of rasains. Anyway now that I've ranted and apologized, I give you the disclaimer. i don't own Ouran or the title of the story...but i do own the characters Alyssa and Morgan....Please review and enjoy!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I stood there waiting for his reply. All he did was stare then go sulk in a corner. That made me want to laugh but I held it in because I was still enraged. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Most of the time, I'm not a very patient person. I am kind of one of those instant gratification people.

"Umm…Alyssa…." Morgan began. "What?!" I half yelled. "They thought I was an early customer and they asked me what my type of guy was." She explained. That's a strange and kind of small explanation. In a way, not all that believable. "Are you sure Morgan? He was like all over you. Wait? A customer for what?"

Yes I tend to get off subject sometimes and I ramble. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and blondey suddenly got over his depression, starting to talk. Wow! Bipolar much? "Why, for the host club of course! We men, who have too much time on our hands, devote our time to pleasing women who have way too much time on their hands." He clarified. Morgan and I looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. "So basically you're a bunch of man-whores." Morgan said. Tamaki went and sulked into his corner again. I didn't really care.

"So what are all of your names?" I inquired. A guy with glasses and black hair spoke up. "Well, I'm Kyoya Ootori. Those are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The short blonde is…" I stopped him there. "Wait, which twin is which at the moment." "Oh Kaoru is on the right and Hikaru is on the left." Haruhi answered my question. She must be the only one that can tell the difference between them…until now. Alright I thought. Hikaru parts his hair on the left.

"Anyway, the shorter blonde holding the pink bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hunny for short. The tall person next to him is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. The one sulking is Tamaki Suoh. He's the king around here, the boss. He established this club. And last but certainly not least, we have Haruhi Fujioka. He's an honor student." Man Kyoya did know how to make introductions long and boring. Too bad Nurashia isn't here.

"Well I'm Alyssa and this is Morgan. We are participating in a program that our school invested money in called Around the World against our will. Point of the story is that we will be spending the rest of our high school lives here." "Psst…Alyssa" Morgan whispered. "Yea…" I replied. "Did you notice Haruhi is a girl?" I nodded my head yes. "Hey Kyoya, if this is a host club put on by guys then why is Haruhi here?" The room went dead silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tamaki's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Alyssa's question kept repeating in my mind. They had figured out Haruhi was a girl, and so quickly. Now they'll probably tell the whole school and Haruhi will have to quit the host club. No my daughter can't be taken away from me! I went to make up some excuse when Kyoya spoke up.

"Well, you've figured out one of the host's club biggest secrets. Yes she is a girl." I gasped and my body seemed to go into shock. "Well you would have to be Marky not to notice." Alyssa exclaimed. Everyone, including me, looked at her confused. "Who's Marky?" asked Haruhi. "He's a friend from back in the U.S." Alyssa answered. "Mommy, why did you tell them the truth?" I questioned. He pushed up his glasses and responded. "Because I'm thinking that they won't tell. Plus if they do, they'll have Ootori police on their trail." Kyoya got that smug look upon his face, like he won an argument.

The cute, quiet one, I think her name was Morgan, whispered, "We don't respond to threats. We're not scared."

"Besides why would we want to tell? There's no reason, so back to the subject at hand. Haruhi why are you in this host club?" Morgan's violent friend, Alyssa, asked. "Well I broke a vase that's worth about 8 million yen, and at first I was working it off as the host club's dog. No one noticed I was a girl so when the host club realized I could actually pull off being a host, I got upgraded." "Well how much do you have to pay off?" Morgan asked. Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya naturally. Mommy is the keeper of all the expenses of the host club. Kyoya got out his computer and looked over the figures.

"Hmm…you have about 6 million yen to pay off, which would be about 900 customers…" He paused for a few seconds before continuing. I heard him say, "Excuse us." But I didn't feel myself being dragged off for I was musing about Morgan. She had stunning silky dark brown hair and the most intriguing hazel eyes. I gave off a dreamy sigh, much to the confusion of others.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The host club left but I couldn't help but notice the creepy gaze Tamaki held. They stood outside the room discussing something that we were unsure about. I watched Alyssa walk over and put her ear to the door. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Ease dropping." "Why?"

Ease dropping was wrong but I had to admit I wanted to know what was going on also. "Because I wanna hear what they're talking about. Now shhh…" I put my ear against the door too. I couldn't make out whose voice was whose but I could tell that they were talking about us.

"I think those two should join the host club. They could wait the tables which gives us more time with the customers, making us more money." That voice had to be Kyoya's. "I think it's a good idea because…" someone started while another person finished. "We can have new toys to play with." I am assuming that those voices were the twins. Alyssa and I looked at each other whispering, "Toys?" and got slightly disgusted, but you could tell we wanted laugh.

"It's settled then, I Tamaki, president of the Ouran High School Host Club, shall break the news to them." Once Tamaki said that, I thought about it. Did I really want to join a club that includes serving people and working with people I didn't even know? "Not so fast. Don't you think we should see if they even want to do this, or interview them or something? We don't really know anything about them." This voice had a girly tone to it so that obviously made it Haruhi. After she said that, the talking ceased and everything got silent, so we ran back to the couch and sat there like perfect little angels. More like perfect little vampires.

Alyssa grabbed my phone and started to flip through songs. She picked out the guillotine by Escape the Fate and turned it up all the way. As soon as the song started to play, screamo blasted through out the room. The host club sprinted back in and took a fighting stance. Alyssa and I began laughing our butts off.

"What…haha…are you…haha…doing?" I asked in between a fit of giggles. "We heard a horrible screaming noise." Answered Hunny all cute like. "Chillax, it's just a song. It's screamo music." Alyssa told them. She walked over and turned it to a song by Paramore and turned the volume down.

"Anyway, you two must answer some questions." said Tamaki. "What kind of questions." Alyssa questioned. "Why should you two be considered becoming waitresses here at the host club?" Kyoya inquired. Alyssa and I rambled on and on about anything and everything until finally Tamaki raised his hand and we silenced ourselves. "Okay you start today. The guests will be here 15 minutes. Kyoya will tell you the rules and regulations you must follow and then the twins will help you today's theme attire." I looked over at twins. Their amber eyes had a glow of happiness and evil in them. Alyssa leaned over and whispered to me, "Morgan, I'm slightly creeped out." "Me too."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Kyoya's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ok, the first rule is the customer is always right. In other words don't upset the guests in anyway. If there's something wrong, don't complain just fix it…" I began to say but was interrupted by Alyssa. "But what if…" "No the customer is always right unless decided by Tamaki or me." Alyssa got this defeated look on her face.

"Next, you'll be present at all host club activities. You'll be serving cake, tea, sweets, and that's about it." "Okay here are our rules." Alyssa said. "One if a customer back talks us or insults us, I can not guarantee that we won't get back at them and two, if we don't like the theme outfits we don't wear them." I was a little taken back because no one had ever talked like that to me. I was the shadow king, the person everyone was afraid of.

"What if you have no choice?" I questioned. "It doesn't matter. We were ease dropping. If you wanna make more money, you need us. If you don't abide by our guidelines we walk." These girls had an answer for everything didn't they? "We can find someone else." I refuse to be defeated in a verbal battle. "Oh yea good luck finding two girls in this school who will keep Haruhi's secret." Alyssa smirked. She knew she won, "Okay deal." I reached out my hand and she mimicked my moments. We shook hands and pulled back. I looked over at Tamaki who snapped his fingers and the twins took the two to get changed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I didn't know what it was, but I really like Alyssa's attitude, her spunk. I had never seen someone talk to Kyoya like that, not even Haruhi. I didn't get it. Alyssa seemed like all the others who have graveled at our feet, begging for a little taste of what it meant to be close to one of the host club members. I want to get her attention, but how?

"Kaoru?" "Yes Hikaru?" "Since you are my other half, I'm going to spill my guts to you." He had this look upon his face that was weird but I got over it. "Okay?...What's on your mind?" "Well the way Alyssa stood up to Kyoya intrigues me and I want to gain her attention. I don't get why this matters to me so I need to know what approach I should take." Kaoru shrugged his shoulders which brought our conversation to an end.

Kaoru took Morgan over to get dressed and I took Alyssa. On the way to the dressing rooms, I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I had read in a commoner's magazine, once when we went to a commoner's grocery store with Haruhi, that if a guy is trying to gain a girl's attention he must constantly tease her. Since Alyssa was a commoner, or at least I thought she was, she would probably be accustomed to more commoner things. This should be fun, I thought while I handed her clothes to her.

The outfit was a classic Victorian era outfit. The dress consisted of two parts. The first part was the actual dress which was a plain cream color with long sleeves. It sucked in at the waist due to a corset and poofed out from there down. There was a layer of see through black cloth on top of the cream colored dress. The black layer also had some black polka dots all over it so it wasn't as see through. The waist band was an elegant white with blue ribbon laced threw it. A v neck was composed for the neck line with a couple layers of ruffles but it wasn't down so far that it showed cleavage. In a way it really didn't matter because the simple dress layer underneath it was a box neck line which would have hid anything that was exposed. The bottom was hemmed with white lace and blue bows adding a more beautiful feature.

Before she actually walked into the dressing room though, I tripped her, on purpose of course. It was all part of the plan. She got up and turned to glare at me. This was going to be too easy. I took a seat waiting for her to come out and when she did, she looked so kawaii. I resisted the urge to say so because it would ruin my plans. "Umm…I'm not really into dresses, but I'm going to ask Morgan and see what she thinks." Alyssa stated as she began to walk away. I tried tripping her again but the dang dress got in the way, so I missed. Oh well there will be plenty of time to tease her later.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Kaoru's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I hoped Hikaru wasn't stressing over this whole crush thing to much. Yep that's right I said it. My twin is slowly experiencing the beginnings of a crush, puppy love if you will. But anyway I gave Morgan her dress which was similar to Alyssa's but different in some ways. For example the two dresses had the same neck lines and both were a two part, two layered dresses. Morgan's though was burgundy and had sleeves that flared out instead of hugging the wrist like Alyssa's. Morgan's top layer was black also, but instead it was hemmed intriguingly. The see though layer was brought up at equal points and distances to create a type of wave along the bottom of the dress, showing off the bright silky burgundy color underneath. Her waist band was black ribbon that tied in the back.

She got dressed and came back out. Before I got a good look at her, I saw a blur of blue and blonde pass. The next thing I knew, Morgan was being swung around by Tamaki. He kept repeating, "Oh Morgan you look so cute; you should where dresses more often." I figured Alyssa would see this and pull Morgan out of Tamaki's grasp, but she was no where in sight.

What did happen though was Mori came over and helped Morgan out of this situation. I was a bit shocked at first until I saw the gleam in Mori's eyes that is really only shown when Hunny is happy. Morgan said a quick thank you that was barely audible and blushed a thousand different shades of red colors. Mori just nodded and went back to Hunny. A couple of moments later, Alyssa came up and whispered something in Morgan's ear. She nodded her head. "Hey Kaoru, how much time until the guests arrive?" Alyssa asked. "About eight minutes why?" "Oh okay…be right back." The duo ran back into the changing rooms and all I could think was that these to girls would make life a bit more interesting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Mori's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I really don't know what came over me. I normally just mind my own business and Hunny's for that matter. I'm normally quite and reserved. So if you would ask me to explain why I had grabbed Morgan out of Tamaki's twirling death embrace, I would answer I have no idea. If I think back to how I felt when I saw Tamaki glomp her, I could give you a hint. I felt something, a slight pain in my chest, barely noticeable, but it kept getting worse the longer Tamaki held on. So I guess that would explain why I did what I did, but there in lies the question or questions. What was that pain I felt; why was it there? As I pondered my thoughts, Alyssa and Morgan walked out of the dressing room wearing the clothes that they came to school in.

* * *

So what did you think? I hoped you enjoy it...Please review and thanks for reading this story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll sorry it took me so long to update. I've been insanely busy. Never take calculus unless you a wicked genius. Well i guess it's good to see it once but it still sucks. But anyway, band is over, sad face, and the musical will be over shortly so hopefully i will be able to update more. So here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Alyssa walked over to me and whispered in my ear that these outfits were nice but unbearable to wear. I did have to agree. I loved the Victorian Era but I couldn't visualize myself waiting on tables in this. So we decided it would be best if we went back to what we were wearing before. Although when we walked out Tamaki and Kyoya didn't have a happy look on their face, then again I had never actually seen Kyoya smile since we've been here. He only ever smirks.

"Why aren't you wearing the dresses?" Kyoya asked. "Well sorry for not feeling comfortable in something like that." Alyssa retorted. "I think my newest daughters look adorable in anything they wear." Tamaki exclaimed. I cringed a little. I don't want to be anyone's daughter, and Tamaki creeps me out some what. "Well, I have to say Morgan looks good in anything but Alyssa…yea you may need to work on being more fashionable." Hikaru said.

"You know what Hikaru, I'm a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, so oblique you!" she responded and Hikaru just stood there and smiled like that was the reaction he wanted. Hmmm…I have a new theory. "So when do the guests arrive?" I asked. "Right about now" answered Kyoya.

The guests came plowing in when Kyoya said that. It took a while to get everyone settled down. The girls just kept screaming their obsessions name over and over again. Gosh! I thought I was going to lose it. Anyway it was time to get to work. Alyssa and I started out by serving tea and cakes together, but then Kyoya split us up. He's such a jerk! Alyssa told me she would talk to him later about it. So I went to Hunny's and Mori's table. I was slightly nervous because Mori was cute and I didn't like to have people look at me.

"Here's your cake Hunny. Your tea Mori." I told them quietly. "Morgan, eat cake with us!" Hunny exclaimed in a very hyper way. "I don't think I should…" Hunny gave me these irresistible puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip curled into a pout. "I mean I really don't want to get Kyoya mad at me." I explained. "Okay maybe next time then." He said all cheery. I smiled, nodded, and then went on to my next table which happened to be Tamaki's. Oh joy! I sat down the tea and sweets.

He was putting on his prince charming act and personally, it made me want to gag. As soon as he spotted me though, it was all over. "Oh my dearest Morgan please come drink some tea with us, dine with us." Tamaki said while putting his arm around my waist. I quickly backed away from him but he just scooted closer.

This game of cat and mouse went on for about 2 minutes until I was backed into a corner. I went to scream Alyssa's name so she could get this dude away from me, but he shushed me with by putting a finger to my lips. "Tamaki, you have customers waiting for you." A calm voice had told him. Tamaki turned around to see he had abandoned his guests. "Oh my lovely princesses, can you ever forgive me?" The girls squealed in delight and screamed, "YES!"

I looked over to see that Mori was the one who saved me…again. I thanked him in a whisper. He nodded and spoke, "I will talk to Kyoya about you serving his table." I nodded not able to think of anything to say. The moment was ruined by a loud crash. We both looked over to see Alyssa laying on the ground, covered in tea and cake, surrounded by shattered china. Alyssa said that one of us would probably end up breaking something but I'm guessing this wasn't her fault. I could only guess whose it was though and the first name that popped into my head was Hikaru.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

You know serving tea and sweets wasn't all that bad. That is until I got to Hikaru's table. They were doing some brotherly love thing and the girls actually enjoyed it. I made a gagging noise as I sat down the refreshments. As I started to walk away, I heard one of the twins' clients talking.

"Wow, it's great that you finally have gotten help for the host club so we can spend more time with you. Too bad it had to be low class citizens." I knew that voice. I turned around to see that snob from earlier. The one I asked for directions to the bathroom. I stormed back over to his table and glared at her. She didn't even look at me. "Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked in her squeaky little voice.

"Yea Morgan and I aren't low class ok and unless you want your pretty little face rearranged, shut the fuck up!" That shut her up. I'm guessing that rich girls aren't used to profanities. When I went to walk away with my tray of tea and cakes, someone tripped me. Tea and cake got all over me and all the china broke. I sat there on the floor looking at the damage then saw someone crouch down in front of me. Should have known it was Hikaru who was standing there and that he was the one that tripped me.

"Hey Alyssa how's the cake?" he asked. Then I got an idea. If he wanted to mess with me then bring it on. I hope he brought his A game, even if they were harmless or seemly harmless pranks. "I don't know Hikaru, why don't you try it?" I took a piece of cake I had and shoved it in his face. "So is it good?" I asked. "A little too sweet for my taste. What's your opinion?" He shoved some cake in my face.

That started an all out cake war. The prissy little rich girls ran and hide under the tables, whimpering about how they can't get cake on their uniforms. Hikaru and I were throwing cake left and right. Tamaki decided to join in by throwing cake at Morgan. Morgan getting tired of Tamaki threw cake back but Tamaki ducked and she accidentally hit Mori. Morgan put her hands over her mouth and half laughed half gasped. Hunny started laughing at Mori, so Mori heaved cake in Hunny's face. So the cake war continued.

Haruhi was the one to stop it. She took a jug of water and splashed us all with it. Once we were all soaked and she had our attention, she yelled, "What are you guys doing!? We are here to tend to these girls and you start throwing cake at each other? This is ridiculous!" We all looked down ashamed of what we had done. "Come on let's get this mess cleaned up. Ladies, you might as well leave." She continued. We all felt bad. I knew why she would be angry. She needs to work here to pay off her debt and we just ruined one of her chances to get the money.

After we were all cleaned up, Morgan and I went over to apologize. "Haruhi, I'm sorry about starting the cake fight." I apologized. "We know how it much it means to you to get customers to pay off your debt. So we're really sorry." Morgan said. "Don't worry about it. I don't know why I even got mad. I should be happy about it. The host club is the only friends I really have." "We'll be your friends even if you stop working at the host club." Morgan said. "And to show you we are very sorry and want to be your friend, I would like to invite you to our apartment so we can study together and what not." "But didn't you guys just get here today, plus skip school?" She asked. "This is true." I exclaimed. "Well my dad will be working late tonight, so sure why not. Just let me call him." "Alright, while you do that, Morgan and I will gather up our stuff."

She nodded and went to call her dad. When Morgan and I gathered up our stuff, I noticed I was missing a book of mine. I looked around and saw Hikaru sitting on the couch reading it. I stormed over to him and ripped the book from his hands. He was shocked at first but soon recovered. "I won this time." He proceeded to tell me. "You do realize the battle has just begun right?" I asked. We stared at each other intensely, almost as if we were having a telepathic conversation. "ALYSSA!" I heard Morgan yell. "Yea?" I said back. "Let's go." We smirked at each other before I turned and left.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Haruhi's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I talked to my dad about going over to Morgan's and Alyssa's apartment. He thought it was a great that I was hanging with new people. When the conversation ended, I packed up my belongings and went to find the two. Morgan was messing with her cell phone when I found her but I didn't see Alyssa. "Where's Alyssa?" I asked. "Oh she went to find her book; my guess is Hikaru has taken it."

I pondered it for a moment but it didn't make any sense why she would guess that. "Why do you guess that?" "No reason." Morgan answered. I was still confused but didn't press the issue. "So should we find her?" Morgan nodded her head and we left the giant dressing rooms. When we found her, Hikaru and Alyssa were glaring at each other.

"ALYSSA!" Morgan yelled gaining her attention. She didn't break her gaze on Hikaru and said back, "Yea?" "Let's go." She smirked at Hikaru and followed us.

When we got to the parking lot, I expected them to go to a not so cool, hey at least I run but get fixed with duct tape, kind of car. But instead they walked over and got in a midnight blue eclipse. I was I in shock, even if I never was into material items. "But…I thought you two were commoners." I stated. "Well in the U.S., sure we're middle class, commoners as you guys call it. Our school sends us money and lent us this car."

I was dumbfounded but got in the car. As soon as the car started, another loud, kind of scary song came on. It almost blew out my ear drums. "Can you please turn it down?" I asked. "Oh yea sorry about that." Morgan apologized while turning down the music. "Alyssa do you have the directions on how to get back home?" "Yea hang on." She searched her book bag. Once she found them, she handed them to Morgan. It made me feel out of place.

"So Haruhi, do you like working with the host club?" Alyssa asked out of the blue. "Well yeah. They're like my only friends. I'll probably stay in the club even after I pay off my debt." "Like we said before, we'll be your friends. Besides, you probably would want to hang out with girls every once in a while, right?" she said. "Yea plus the guys can be a real pain. One time I took them to a commoners market, as they would call it, and they acted like little kids in a candy shop." The duo laughed at that.

We continued our way to their apartment basically in silence except for the music. The apartment was average, like mine. When we actually got in the apartment, Alyssa quickly said, "Wow, what a long day! I'm beat. I'll be in my room." After that sudden outburst, she sprinted to her room. "Is that normal behavior for Alyssa?" I asked Morgan. "Actually…no."

We followed after her and when we opened up the door to her room, she was playing with a cute husky pup. "Alyssa, where did you get this dog?" Morgan questioned while walking over to pet it. "Well last night, I couldn't go to bed because I heard something outside. So I went to check it out and saw this little guy…or girl, I haven't checked, trying to get out of a free puppies box. I didn't wanna wake you and I kind of forgot to tell you today, with everything going on." "Aww, it's so cute!" She gushed. I walked over to pet it also. "So what are you going to name it?" I inquired. "Well first things first." Alyssa said while lifting up the puppy. "It's a boy." She concluded. "How about William?" Morgan suggested. "Sounds good to me…Haruhi what do you think?" "I think William is good." "William it is."

Most of the time we just played with the dog. There was barely any homework getting done, but then again, Alyssa and Morgan didn't have homework due to the fact that they skipped all their classes today. So basically I was the only one who was doing anything productive. Unfortunately it was getting late. I had fun, but I needed to get home to prepare dinner for my father. We bid our good byes and I started to walk home. It really was a beautiful night.

* * *

So what did ya'll think? I hoped you liked it. Please review! And once again sorry for the long wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm a senior this year so I have this really bad case of senioritis and I don't wanna do anything not even my homework...haha...but i finally got cracking on this chapter because i know some of you have been waiting a very long time for this...I don't own ouran but i do own the characters Alyssa and Morgan. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It's been about two and a half months since our first day at school. Everything has been going good. Nothing much has happened except for the usual pranks Hikaru and I play on each other. So far, I've dyed his hair magenta, written every single girl minus Morgan and Haruhi a fake love letter signed as Hikaru, and put hot sauce in his tea. The whole love letter thing was probably the best. Hikaru was getting glomped left and right for weeks. But as I have pulled pranks, so has he. Hikaru has dumped a bucket of water of worms on me, dressed up as a clown and chased me around the school, and has made cake explode in my face. Besides our war, not much has happened.

I did notice though that Mori likes Morgan. Well, so does Tamaki, but he still slightly creeps me out. Plus I can tell Morgan doesn't like Tamaki. Also about two or three weeks ago, Morgan told me she had developed a crush on Mori. After that, I paid close attention to Mori to see if my suspicions were true. During the host club, I would watch his reactions whenever something happened to Morgan or if she said something. When Tamaki got to close to Morgan, his eyes would glow with envy or anger although his face stayed composed. When she would visit their table, his eyes would fill with joy. On occasion, when she wasn't looking, Mori would sneak glances at her. That was all the proof I needed to formulate my plan to get them together, but to formulate a fool proof plan, I needed help. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed help from Hikaru. So that is where I was currently headed, to the Hitachiin Mansion.

So Morgan wouldn't be suspicious, I told her that I would be at the library. She offered to come too but I told her that we had to meet Haruhi in about ten minutes and we couldn't both leave her hanging. So I told her to go, and I would meet up with them later. Speaking of Haruhi, we three hit it off great. Almost every weekend is spent at one of our apartments.

Well I took a bus ride to the Mansion. The bus stopped at a pair of golden gates. In the distance, I could see the Mansion behind the gates. I wasn't sure if what to do, so I stood there looking like an idiot. Eventually I found a call box, which was located on the wall where the gates connected. I pushed the button and said, "Excuse me, may I please speak to Hikaru Hitachiin." I took my finger off the button and waited for a response. "Yes, someone will be at the front door to take you to him." The response that came out of the box sounded old and staticy due to the box. I pushed the button again and said, "Thank you."

The gates opened and I walked down the extremely long driveway made of brick. There was a little callvisac by the house; probably for the cars of VIPs that visited. A fountain was elegantly placed in the middle of the driveway and it gave off the aura of a classy yet flaunty personality.

An elderly man was waiting outside for me. He wore a black suit and he had great posture, signifying he held great dignity for his job. He had a comb over which most people at their age did. "Um…Hello." I said. "Hello Miss. Please follow me."

His voice was gruff and old but held gentleness. It reminded me of my grandpa's voice. He brought me inside and the place was huge. Right when you walked in, there was a grand staircase that started on opposites of the room and conjoined in the middle at the top. The room was illuminated by two chandeliers.

"This way Miss." He started walking up the staircase and turned down a hallway, while I followed closely at his heels. He stopped in front of a giant white door with diamond shapes upon it and knocked. "Master Hikaru, a lady is here to see you." "Who is it Jarvis?" a muffled voice said from inside the room. "It's Alyssa." I said answering Hikaru's question. There was a pause; then he said, "Send her in."

Jarvis motioned for me to go inside. I opened the door to reveal his room. I was confused at first when I saw only a couch and a plasma screen TV equipped with gaming systems, when I realized that this was a rich person's house. This was probably normal. I must have taken so long gaping because Hikaru called out from another room. "In here." I followed the voice into what I presumed to be his bedroom. Right in the middle was a king sized bed, neatly made and another TV on the opposite wall. He was sitting on the floor with his back up against the foot of his bed. I glanced around the room and noticed Hikaru was the only one in the room. "Where's Kaoru?" I asked. "He went to a fashion show with our mother. The real question is what are you doing here?" "Yea, about that. I need your help," I said hesitantly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kaoru had gone with mother to a fashion show alone due to the fact that I was kind of getting tired of them. So I planned on playing video games all day. Although, those plans were delayed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Master Hikaru, a lady is here to see you." Great, probably some girl wanting to declare their undying love for me with some hope that I would return it. Good luck with that since I'm pretty sure I like Alyssa. "Who is she Jarvis?" I asked. Might as well decline her face to face. "It's Alyssa," said a voice that I recognized a little too well. I swore my heart skipped a beat. "Send her in."

I heard the door open and close followed by footsteps. I needed to stay calm if I wanted my plan to work. "In here." I said as I started to play my video game. I heard her walk in my bedroom where I currently was. "Where's Kaoru?" "He went to a fashion show with mother. The real question is what are you doing here?" I asked. "Yea about that. I need your help." She said hesitantly.

I smirked. This was new. What she needs must be really important since I'm probably the last person she would come for in her time of need. I turned to her. "And you need my help with what?" I inquired. "Okay...umm…I need your help getting Morgan and Mori together," she said while sitting on my bed. I smirked again. "Oh and why do you need my help?" I was going to make her squirm. Well it was part of my plan to get her to like me. "Because I need a devious mind to help me conjure up a fool proof plan." I pondered on this or at least I pretended to. Of course I would do for two reasons. One to help out Morgan and Mori and two to spend time with her.

"Alright I'll help." Relief washed over her face. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. After she realized what she was doing, Alyssa let go and pushed me away. "Sorry." "It's okay. Let's get started."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Alyssa was taking a very long time at the library. It's been two and a half hours since she said she was going. Haruhi and I have been chilling at her home. I was starting to worry. As soon as I as about to suggest to go look for her, Alyssa walked through the door. "Hey guys. Sup?" "Not much, just been listening to music and talking." Haruhi answered. "Yea, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Um…well I couldn't find the book I wanted which took about an hour and a half of searching. Then once I found something, the line took another half an hour. Then the half an hour bus ride," she explained. "But a bus ride from here to the library is ten minutes." Haruhi said. "Okay I admit it. I went and got a snack." Haruhi seemed to buy it but I knew better.

"So what book did you get?" "Oh...uhh…this book." She handed me a book. The title was It Was Destiny. "What's it about?" Haruhi asked. "It's about childhood friends that become high school sweethearts." "Sounds good." I was still a bit unsure about Alyssa's whole story. She would never read a book like this, but I let it go. She sat down next to us and asked, "So what do you want to do next?" We all paused, thinking of something we could do. "How about a movie marathon?" I suggested. "Schweet!" Alyssa exclaimed.

I walked over to Haruhi's movie cabinet and picked out a couple of movies: Howl's Moving Castle and Spirited Away. I popped in Howl's Moving Castle. While the previews rolled, Alyssa walked in with snacks from Haruhi's kitchen. Soon the movie began and I was totally tuned into what was going on in the video, unlike Alyssa who looked like she was in deep thought.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I swear Hikaru is a genius.

_Flashback:_

_I was getting ready to leave the Hitachiin Mansion when Hikaru asked, "So where did you tell Morgan you were since we both know she would get suspicious if you said you were coming here." "Oh I told her I went to the library." His face turned into a look of confusion then he smirked. _

"_So you went to the library for two and a half hours." "I'll just tell her that I couldn't find the book I wanted and when I did find the book I wanted, the line was long." He started laughing. "Okay so what book did you get?" Now I was the one that was confused. "Well I didn't go to the library so I didn't get…" Oh I got what he was saying. What if Morgan asked about the book and I had nothing._

_He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. "Here borrow this for proof." The front cover had a tree that had the leaves off and a swing attached to it. By the tree and swing read the title, "It Was Destiny." "What kind of book is this?" I asked while slightly laughing. "Not to mention you own a book with a title like this. What is it even about?" He blushed from embarrassment then tried to redeem himself. _

"_It's about childhood friends becoming high school sweethearts." "Doesn't sound like something I would read at all, but it's all I got. Thanks Hikaru." "Please I will not have our plan ruined due to your amateur excuses."_

_End Flashback:_

Hopefully Morgan bought it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day at School~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Uhhh…this school's classes are worse than New London's is. The teacher is more monotone then Mr. Gregory. Eventually I drowned out his voice and people around me became fuzzy. In other words I was beginning to woolgather.

I was in the mall with Pete Wentz and William Beckett. We went to every store but the last one we went in was Victoria Secret. Why? I don't know but we were looking at stuff and all of a sudden, Tamaki popped up carrying the most trampish lingerie I had ever seen. "Morgan you should wear this." He said. As soon as that happened I was thrown back into the school room, but I didn't realize it until I screamed, "AHHHH…TAMAKI!" in my angry voice.

Alyssa looked at me and started to bust up laughing, and there were a few other laughs from my classmates. Most of the girls in the class gave me their worst death glare. Then again their death glares weren't all that threatening. However I was still embarrassed and I hid my face behind my hair. Quickly I sunk back into my chair and kind of put my head down.

"Thank you Morgan for interrupting my lesson. Maybe next time you can keep your outbursts to yourself," Mr. Donatello asked. I quickly nodded my head. Luckily there was only about 5 minutes left of class, but those were the longest 5 minutes of my life. But the day did get better. A class period after my horrible outburst, in my cubby, yes there are like three or four filled with cubby space to put your stuff, was a violet dyed rose. It was faded onto the tips which were white. A note was attached to it by a purple ribbon. It read:

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart

E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;

Then all the Clouds of sorrow depart

-Stephen Foster

News Travels fast, .y sweet beautiful dreamer. Please except my rose and many othr gifts to come

Yours truly,

Your secret Admirer

I was kind of creeped out because this was somewhat stalkerish but then again it was kind of sweet. I first thought this was from Tamaki, but then I thought Tamaki could never be this deep. He was pretty shallow in my opinion…well he wasn't shallow as in he only does things for himself because he's actually quite generous. He was more, what was the word, dense. Yes, Tamaki was dense.

"Hey Morgie, what cha got there?" Alyssa said coming up behind me, which startled me causing me to drop the rose and note. "Oh just some note I got from some person." Alyssa picked up the note. She began to red it and she got this smile on her face. "Oo…Morgan's got a secret admirer. What does he mean news travels fast?" "Well it's talking about dreaming so I'm guessing it's already got around the school that I was daydreaming in class and yelled, 'Tamaki'." I stuffed the note in my pocket and put the rose back. I grabbed the books and we headed to our next classes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Dude when Morgan yelled, "AHHH TAMAKI!" I lost it. It was so funny, but I kind of felt bad afterward for laughing. Then again I didn't. Morgan and I didn't have the next period together so that's when I went to work. I had Hikaru write her a secret admirer love letter for three reasons. The first reason was because it was step one in the 'get Morgan and Mori together plan'. The second reason was because she would recognize my handwriting and the third was because I would make it sound cheesy.

I slipped the note and rose into her cubby. After I was finished with that, I went to my next class, which I had with Hikaru, oh joy. What did he have against me? Didn't matter really because like I said an eye for an eye. So today's prank included an automatic fart machine, which I borrowed from my grandfather and I taped it under Hikaru's desk chair. This will be ultimate.

I sat down in my chair and waited for him to come in. He walked in casually, winking at the girls as he waltzed by. The girls would swoon then faint. Honestly what's up with the girls at this school? Well after this scene, girls will pay not to go to his table. I got the remote ready and as soon as he sat down, I pushed the button. A farting noise sounded through the room and everyone turned to look Hikaru who was as red as a tomato.

"No it wasn't me!" he defended. After he said that I pushed it again. Girls had the look of disgust on their face. The teacher had walked in. "Please class take your seats."

I pushed the button periodically through class until there was like ten minutes of class left and the teacher finally said, "Ok Hikaru, go to the nurse's office." "But seriously! I'm not the one doing it!" "Please just go." He got up and walked out of the room but not before shooting me a death glare. I just smirked.

Soon after the bell rang, I waited until everyone was out of the classroom before I grabbed the fart machine out from underneath his chair. Time to meet Morgan, I thought. I saw her at her cubby reading the note and holding the rose. I snuck up behind her and said, "Hey Morgie! What cha got there?"

Even though I already knew what it was, I had to act like I didn't. She dropped the note and rose due to my sudden appearance. "Oh I just got some note I got from some person." I picked it up and read it to see how deep Hikaru really was. I read it and got a smile on my face. For one because I could tease Morgan and for another he actually could be sweet. "Oo…Morgan's got a secret admirer. What does he mean news travels fast?" "Well it's talking about dreaming so I'm guessing that it's already got around the school that I was daydreaming in class and yelled Tamaki." Morgan stuffed the note in her pocket and put the rose back in her cubby. Then we headed off to class.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Please let me know and i hope you enjoyed it...Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!!! Sup peoples!? haha...well heres a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!! Oh and I don't own Ouran...although I wish i did. I do own Alyssa and Morgan.

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tuesday Morning~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I found another note in my cubby this morning accompanied by another rose but this time the rose faded into blue. The note read:

He was a winter wind,

Concerned with ice and snow,

Dead weeds and unmated birds,

And little of love could know

-Robert Frost-

You seemed like a Robert Frost fan. I look forward to seeing you again.

Yours truly,

Your secret admirer.

"Aww, another note. What's it say this time?" Alyssa asked with curiosity. I read it to her. "Oh so romantic." She exclaimed. "Yea but, also slightly creepy." I added. "True dat!" We began walking to our next period when she asked, "Any idea who it may be from?" I thought about it and answered, "Nope…Not a clue." She nodded.

"What class period do you have next?" I asked. "Free period. I think." The bad thing about Ouran is that Alyssa and I had only three or four classes together unlike when we went to New London.

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" I inquired. "Yea uh huh. Lunch." Alyssa seemed more distracted then usual. "Remember we're eating lunch with Haruhi in the 3rd music room." "Huh? Yea I'll remember. I got to go. Bye!" She spoke that so fast, I had a hard time comprehending what she said. She left just as fast too. Alyssa must have had a prank planned up.

"MORGAN!" Oh no! I know that voice! I turned around and saw Tamaki coming at me. I tried to get away but I failed. "Morgan, my dear sweet Morgan." I'm getting disgusted. "When did I become yours?" I asked trying to pry him off. All of a sudden, he broke down into tears. "I hear you're getting love letters from someone other than Daddy! How could you be so cruel!?" He was really causing a scene. "Tamaki! Keep it down!" "But it makes me so sad!" I looked around for someone to help me. I saw Kyoya come walking down the hallway and I gave him a look that said help me. "Tamaki, please get to class," He said. "But, But…" Tamaki stuttered but stopped when he got a glimpse at Kyoya's death glare. "Yes Mommy!!" He sprinted off and I turned towards Kyoya. "Thank you." I took my own leave.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I wasn't paying attention to what Morgan was saying. Can you really blame me though? I was scheming about a new prank. I'm running out of material and the best I could come up with was a tack in the chair. That's got to be the lamest prank ever! But then I started thinking. What if instead of a tack, I glued him to the seat? Then I thought about it some more and realized that it was still not good enough. So I settled with unscrewing some screws in his chair causing it to collapse and gluing him to the chair. So during my free period, that's what I did. That'll teach him to mess with me. It took all of free period, but I thought it was going to be totally worth it. I had five minutes until the end of class, so I didn't have time to test it. I'd just have to pray it worked. I'd know if it did if he came to the third music room during lunch because he has to change uniforms. With that last thought, I left the room and went to my next period. The next period was uneventful, so I daydreamed.

Later I met Morgan and Haruhi in the 3rd music room for lunch. The lunch room at Ouran was always filled with rich, prissy gossipers eating their fancy-smanchy food. Not to mention its like the host club is open except no one's paying for it. I would rather not deal with that. I opened the door and greeted my two friends, who were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." "Hey." They responded. "So how's everyone's day going?" I asked. "Pretty good," answered Haruhi. "Same," replied Morgan. "That's good." As soon as I said that, Hikaru slammed the door open. He had the wooden seat part of the chair still glued to his behind. "Alyssa, can I talk to you?" He said through gritted teeth. I was laughing because my plan actually worked, but I managed to get out a "Sure."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After Alyssa's newest prank, I finally realized that this whole 'tease her to get her attention' thing was not working. So after I would get changed, I would talk to her. Luckily, she was already in the 3rd music room eating her lunch with Morgan and Haruhi.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you?" I guess you could say that came out angry. She started laughing but in between she said, "Sure." I started walking to the back room/dressing room while she followed. Once we were back there, I turned to her and asked, "Alright, truce?" She stopped her laughing and asked, "Why the sudden of heart? You're the one who started all of this remember?" "Because it's getting me no where." She looked confused and I was shocked I said that. That thought was supposed to stay in my head. "What do you mean it's getting you no where?" I had to think fast. "Never mind! Just truce?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I thought that this was just another prank. You know trying to get me to lower my guard. But then I realized that maybe he was being sincere. "Okay truce." I said while shaking his hand. "But if this turns out to be a trick, I'll get you back!" I added and smiled.

I walked back into the main room and sat down next to Morgan. "What did he want?" Haruhi asked. "He wanted a truce." I answered her. "Are you serious?" Morgan inquired. I nodded yes. "Why?" she continued to question. "Well he said it was getting him no where whatever that means since when I asked him he said never mind. So yea."

Haurhi shrugged and Morgan got a smirk on her face but I was more relieved by the fact that I didn't have to be on my guard 24/7.

"So Morgan how are things going with you're secret admirer?" Haruhi asked. "Well I still have no idea who it is, you know." "You know" I said back. Morgan and I busted up laughing, going back and forth saying "You Know." This left Haruhi really confused.

"Sorry Haruhi…it's this thing…never mind." I apologized. "It's okay." She started to pick up her stuff. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To the library. I need to catch up on my studying." She started walking to the door, but before she left, Morgan stopped her. "Are you mad Haruhi?"

"No…I understand that you guys have jokes of your own since you have been friends since…forever. No biggy." "So we didn't offend you?" I asked. "No of course not, but I really do need to study so I'll see you guys later." "Alright bye." Morgan and I said in unison. The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was boring. Even the host club was boring. Oh well.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Friday Night~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Today was the last day that the secret admirer notes were going out. You see as Hikaru was writing letters to Morgan, I was writing letters to Mori. All a part of the plan. But the letters were coming out differently this time. I gave my letter to Hikaru without questioning how they were being sent out this time because we didn't put them in their cubbies. So here I was anxiously waiting to see how Hikaru would pull this off at 7:00 at night. I tried to focus my attention on the computer that we bought with our extra money, but there was this annoying tapping sound at the window that William kept barking at.

"Hey Lyssa, can you see what William is barking at?" "Yea." I got up and walked over to him. I patted his head. "What is it boy?" I asked, but when I looked out the window, there was a pigeon tapping on the window. Well that was where the tapping noise was coming from. I opened the window and the pigeon flew in, landing on my shoulder. It put its leg in my face revealing a note attached to it. I untied the ribbon holding the note. "Morgan…I think this is for you!" I called.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was trying to get a jumpstart on my homework, but William's barking kept distracting me. "Hey Lyssa, can you see what William's barking at?" "Yea" I heard her say. It was quiet for a moment longer when Alyssa called out to me. "Morgan…I think this is for you!"

What is she talking about, I thought as I walked out to the living room. There in the living room was Alyssa standing there holding what seemed to be a piece of parchment paper while a pigeon was sitting on her shoulder. "Uh…the paper is addressed to you." She said handing me the note. I opened it up and it read,

He marked her through the pane,

He could not help but mark,

And only passed her by

To come again at dark

~Wind and Window by Robert Frost

I know this is a bit soon but I think it's time to meet face to face. Will you meet me in the rose maze garden tomorrow at noon? Please write me an answer back with my pigeon, Valiant.

Yours truly,

Your secret admirer

"Oh my gosh." I said. "What!? What!? Let me read!" I handed the note to Alyssa and she began to read it. "Aww…Morgie this is so cute. So are you gonna say yes?" "Uh…no" She looked shocked. "What? Why?" "Because there's no way I'm going to go and see this person alone." I plopped down on the couch. "Well what if I went and hid in the bushes, just for support."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

To my last comment she said, "Still…I don't know." "Come on…aren't you dying to know who has been writing you?" Although I already knew, I needed to say anything that would get her to say yes. "Alright, but only if you come and hide behind the bushes." "Deal now hurry and write back!" She scribbled a yes okay on the paper and reattached it to the pigeon and sent it off. So me hiding in the bushes wasn't exactly in the plan, but Hikaru didn't need to know.

* * *

What did you guys think? HaHa Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! Sup? haha. Well here's another chapter. i got inspired to write another one today. I mean I already have all of this story written I just need to type it haha. So moving on. Here's chapter 7. I don't own ouran but i wish I did. I do own morgan and alyssa though haha. Please Review and enjoy!!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Friday Night ~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I had just sent out the pigeons to Mori's house and the duo's apartment. About half an hour later I got a phone call from Mori. "Hikaru, you know that secret admirer I had?" Well I just got a note from her, by pigeon by the way, asking me to meet her in the rose garden maze garden at the little gazebo. I don't think I can face this alone. I mean I've had many secret admirers, but this one seems different somehow."

I pondered this for a moment. Even though we hadn't discussed this, what Alyssa wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Alright Mori. How I about I go with you but hide in the bushes? If something goes wrong, I'll be there to assist you." He didn't say anything right away. He was contemplating, weighing his options.

"Alright that sounds good." "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." I answered. "Okay. Bye." I hung up my cell phone and lied back on my bed. "Hikaru? Who was that on the phone?" My other half asked. "Just Mori. Are you going to the fashion show with Mother tomorrow?" I asked him. "Yes. Are you?" I sighed. "No I have other plans." Kaoru walked over to the bed and sat down by me. "Why don't you go to fashion shows anymore?" I knew this conversation was going to come sooner or later. "I don't know. I guess they just don't appeal to me anymore."

"Well, it was bound to happen." I was confused. I sat up and looked at my mirror image. "What do you mean?" "It was bound to happen that we would find something we didn't agree on." I lied back down and answered. "Yea. I guess so." The conversation died after that.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Saturday 11:45~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was a complete and total nervous wreck right now. Even though Alyssa had a plan, I couldn't help but think this was going to blow up in our faces. I kept going through the plan in my head while I waited at the gazebo in the middle of the rose garden maze.

Sometime after noon, Alyssa would text me asking me how the date was going. If my secret admirer asked who it was, I was supposed to say it was my mom. I would text her back telling her if it was going bad or good. If it was going bad, she would come up with some excuse as to why I have to leave. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Time was ticking by slowly. I periodically kept checking my phone. It now read 11:55. I started to panic. I can't do this; I began to think to myself. I had to get out of here. As soon as I went to leave, someone came into view. It was Mori. This couldn't be any worse. I sat back down and waited for him.

Once he got to the gazebo, he slid in across from me. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before he finally spoke. "Hello Morgan." I could only think of one response. "Hey Mori." I whispered. A couple more minutes passed and then he asked in his deep monotone voice, "How are you?" It's a lot better then Mr. Gregory's. "I'm fine. How are you?" What I just said was a total lie. I was not fine at all. I was panicking so much that I didn't hear his answer. It's not a good idea to put two quiet people together. We won't talk.

It was about a half hour later that I got Alyssa's text. I could have praised to the heavens right then and there. It read: [How are things going? Nothing Personal] Nothing personal was her signature. "Is something wrong?" he asked me. "No it's just my mom checking up in me." He nodded. I started texting her back when all of a sudden there was some yelling and some screaming. Two people tumbled through the bushes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I sat by the rose bush that had the gazebo on the other side. That way I could hear what was going on. We got there kind of early, but Mori arrived about 10 minutes later. They exchanged hellos and the basic greetings. It got silent after that and I figured they would eventually strike up a conversation, so I put in my earphones and listened to my ipod. I was so in tuned to my music that I didn't see someone sit down beside me, until I felt that particular someone rip out my earphones.

"HE…" I was cut off because a hand went over my mouth. Then someone whispered in my ear. "Be quiet or you'll blow our cover." I hit away the hand that was covering my mouth and turned to see Hikaru. Simultanously we whispered yet yelled, "What are you doing here?! Me!? Yes you! I'm here to help Mori/Morgan!" I was kind of creeped out we said that all together.

"Alright, so I guess we're on the same page." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him. After 30 minutes of waiting, they hadn't done anything. They didn't even move, well except for breathing. "Why won't they do anything?" asked an agitated Hikaru. "Because Morgan's shy and Mori's shy. Get two shy people together and they won't do much." He stared at me while I texted Morgan so she would do something.

After I sent the text Hikaru exclaimed, "Don't text her! It'll blow our cover!" I sighed. "No it won't its all a part of the plan." He grabbed my phone from my hand. ""Give it back!" I said. "No it'll mess up everything up!" He held the phone above my head; I tried to jump up and get it, but being the klutz I am, started to fall on top of him making us crash through the bushes. I glanced up and saw Morgan and Mori staring at us. It can only go down hill from here.

"Uhh…Alyssa, why is Hikaru here?" Morgan inquired of me. "Hikaru is here to help me." Mori answered, even though the question was meant for me. "But why is Alyssa here?" Mori continued. "She's here to help me. Why is Hikaru helping you," answered and questioned Morgan. "Because I needed help to meet you since you're my secret admirer." "No you're my secret admirer." "No you've been writing me letters all week."

I signaled to Hikaru so we could get out of there while they argued. "No you've been sending letters to me all week." Morgan exclaimed calmly. We didn't get every far before I heard, "ALYSSA!" I turned around slowly. "Hey Morgie." I said in a scared tone. "Did you and Hikaru write those notes to each of us?!" I mumbled, "Yes." "WHY?!" "Well you both like each other so we gave you a little push towards each other. That's all."

Morgan looked like she was about to kill me. Mori came up behind Morgan and put his hand on her shoulder. "Morgan would you like to go to lunch with me?" he said with a composed voice. Morgan got all shy again and said, "Yes." She turned back towards me and got that angry look again. "We will talk about this later."

Once they were gone and out of ear shot, I turned to Hikaru and grabbed my phone from his hand. I punched him in the arm and said, "Thanks a lot!" sarcastically. "How is this my fault?!" His face held an appalled look. "You should have just given me my phone back!" I began to walk away but he stopped me. "So why are you mad at me?" "Because Morgan and I haven't gotten mad at each other in like five or six years." I stormed my way out of the maze. Hopefully Morgan's lunch would go really, really well or she might kill me in my sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The date went by well, but I figured I would play a little prank on Alyssa for this, even if she had my best interests at heart. I wasn't mad anymore, so I figured I would pretend like I was. I unlocked the door to the apartment. The lights were turned off but a small light was coming from the living room. I walked in there to see Alyssa watching Alice in Wonderland. She was so engrossed in the movie she didn't even realize I had come in. "Hey." She looked over at me.

"Hey, Morgan. I'm so sorry. It's just that I knew you both liked each other and I'm sorry and I thought you guys would be good together." "Yea. It was the worst day of my life!" I yelled, but remember I was just pretending. "I really am sorry." I smiled.

"Kidding…it was really a great date, and you were only trying to help." She smiled and asked, "So, are we good?" I nodded yes. "YAY! So tell me about the date." "Well we went to a small, yet cozy café. I ordered a mocha latte and an apple cinnamon crumbly muffin, which was the size of a baseball and softball combined by the way, and he ordered a green tea. We didn't force conversation but we did talk a little bit."

"What about?" I pondered her question for a moment trying to remember what we did talk about. "Basically just about home and club stuff." "Schweetness. So are you two going to be hanging out more often?" "I think so maybe."

We started watching Alice in Wonderland again when a thought occurred to me. "Why did you need Hikaru's help?" "He's a great prankster and has a devious mind." She answered automatically, like it was already planned to be said. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" "Of course it's the only reason. You don't think I like him or something, do you?" "Well…"

"Morgan, trust me. If I liked someone you would be the first to know. Besides, even though we made a truce, I still think Hikaru's a jerk and I don't want to talk about him because I am not happy with him right now." "Fair enough but still…you do always fall head over converse for guys with devious minds." "True Dat!"

We spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies and talking. "What do you think I should do with my muffin? I didn't finish it at the restaurant." "Either let me eat it or throw it at Tamaki's head on Monday." "Yes! We are so totally throwing it at Tamaki's head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Monday ~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Today was a pretty good day, except people, well let's be honest, the girls, kept giving me glares, which I couldn't see why. Unless they figured out the smallish outgoing with Mori. I wouldn't exactly call it a date. Stupid brats! How did they find out?

"Morgan...MORGAN!" I looked up at Alyssa. "You okay?" she asked with concern. "Yea…ummm…did you say anything to anyone about Mori and me?"

"No. Why would I do that with all these jealous girls around?" "Okay…so do you know who did?" "So wait someone said something?" she questioned. I sighed.

"Yes…didn't you notice that like a quarter of the girl population at this school is glaring at me?" "Really?" She glanced around her and she saw all the glares the girls were sending. "Well you know I don't notice my surroundings. Why don't you glare back?" "Because I shrink back into my shell when people stare at me." It was the truth. "Then fine. I'll glare."

Once Alyssa glared at them, they all turned their heads and went back to what they were doing. I had to admit, Alyssa's death glare was pretty good. For the rest of the day, the girls tried to stay clear of us. It went by in a daze, until the host club which was going to be awesome. Tamaki won't know what hit him. Or maybe he would since were hitting him with a muffin almost the size of a bunt cake. Today's theme was Disney. I was dressing up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I was wearing the signature yellow dress from the climax dinner scene. Alyssa was going as Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas. Alyssa did my hair as Belle's in the movie. I grabbed the muffin from my bag. We weren't looking to start a food fight but you know, anything to bother Tamaki. We walked out of the dressing room and saw the hosts had already begun.

Tamaki was dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Kyoya was Jafar from Aladdin. Hunny was decked out in a pooh bear outfit. Haurhi was dressed as Peter Pan, green tights and all. Mori was going to be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Kaoru was going as the Cheshire cat and after hinting to Hikaru that Alyssa was going as Sally, Hikaru dressed up as Jack Skellington. I don't get why they just won't admit that have feelings for each other already, but seeing Alyssa's shocked face after seeing Hikaru's costume was pretty hilarious. She even thought about changing back into her regular clothes but I talked her out of it. We waited a little bit before throwing the muffin at Tamaki and when we did throw it, he ducked and it rolled to a door I have never seen before.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

This would have been perfect if Tamaki didn't duck. The muffin rolled towards a door that was beautifully craved and had black rose growing up it. I've never seen the door but then again, I don't notice a lot of things. "Hey Morgie, was that door always there?" "No."

All of a sudden, someone in a dark cloak came out with a cat puppet on his hand. I wondered who he was and approached him warily. When I got close enough I asked, "Can I help you?" "You're new," the man stated with his baritone voice.

"Well Morgan and I have been here a few months" I pointed over to Morgan and motioned for her to come over. "So do you two want to join my dark magic club?" "First of all, what's your name?" I asked. "Nekozawa."

"Well Nekozawa I'm Alyssa and this is Morgan." Yes I know that was kind of redondent because I already mentioned our names but I felt like it still needed to be said. "Can I see your puppet?" Morgan asked him. "You mean Bellezanafe?" Morgan nodded her head. He handed her the puppet.

"So what do you do in this club?" "Oh you just learn about mythological creatures and things that deal with the occult."

"But you don't conjure anything or open portals using pentagrams accidentally or purposely setting demons and other creatures free from the spirit realm right?" I asked. "No…we just learn. We don't practice."

"Okay I don't see any harm in checking it out. What do you say Morgan?" "Sounds interesting." She whispered. "Okay great. Follow me." We followed him into the room and it was pretty dark.

"So who else is in this club?" "Just me." "Aww…poor Nekozawa." I said. "How big is this room?" Morgan asked while turning on a light. As soon as it went on, Nekozawa started to hiss and ran to a dark lit part of the room. "Dude, are you a vampire?" I inquired. "No…just can't be in bright light." "Oh sorry." Morgan said and turned off the light. "Alright this way." This place was like a freaky, dark labyrinth. It would be very easy to get lost in here.

* * *

Haha...so what did you guys think? bad? good? Please tell me and review! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey party peoples!!! So today was a snow day here in this little town, so i figured I'd make the most of it haha. So going back and rereading my story and typing it up i realize that mori may be a bit or a lot ooc...i'm sorry if thats the case. I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. Anyway on to the disclaimer. I do not own Ouran haha, but I do own Alyssa and Morgan. Please enjoy and review!!!_

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Mori's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After a while I noticed that we were no longer having tea served to us. When I looked around, I didn't see Morgan radiating in her yellow dress. I also didn't see Alyssa in her doll outfit. I had to stay calm, it was my nature. If I said something to Tamaki about Morgan missing, he would surely stop the host club to go look for her. Plus Alyssa was missing also, so Hikaru would want to help. Even I can see that he likes her and just won't admit it. Anyway, no time to waste.

"Tamaki." I said in my monotone voice. "Yes Mori? What is it?" he asked in a calm, flirtiest tone. "Morgan and Alyssa are gone." Horror stuck his face and he snapped his fingers. All of the hosts lined up at the sound of the noise. He had us trained like dogs, it seemed. Tamaki stood in front of us.

"Excuse me ladies, but the host club is closed until further notice." Whines and complaints could be heard throughout the room. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but if you would please leave. No questions." Soon after the girls started to file out, he turned to us. "Alright men, we are on a mission. My lovely darling, Morgan…" I glared at him for that. "And her best friend, Alyssa, have gone missing. It's such a tragedy…" He kept going on and on without actually coming up with a plan. I was about to lose my calm composure, when Hikaru spoke up.

"Okay we get it they're gone. How are we going to find them?" "I thought you didn't like Alyssa, Hikaru?" mentioned Kyoya. "I-I don't." Hikaru stuttered. "Alright so…hey isn't that Nekozawa's crazy random appearing door?" asked Hunny, his voice filled with innocence. Everyone looked over and sure enough, there was the door.

"Oh no! My dear Morgan can not be corrupted." He made a sprint for the door, but I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "We don't know what's in that room. It would be better if we stuck together." I told him. We all walked toward the door cautiously, wondering if it was a good idea. I was the first to enter; all I could see was a shrine with candles lit around it.

"This place isn't so bad." Tamaki said, before I turned on the lights. There were creepy yet interesting pictures on the wall. They were dark and gothic related. "Maybe it would be better with the lights off." Kaoru suggested. We looked around and saw not only more pictures, but about 5 different doors and 5 different staircases

"Okay how about we split up to cover more ground?" Haruhi recommended. "But what if we get lost anyways?" asked Hikaru. "Well one of us is bound to find them. We'll split up into groups of two. If one of the groups finds Morgan, Alyssa, and Nekozawa, they'll call the rest of the groups on their cell phones. The groups that were called will stay put and we'll have Nekozawa find everyone to guide us out." answered Haruhi.

"Wow no wonder you're an honor student here Haru-chan!" exclaimed Hunny. "Well there's an odd number. So how about Hunny, Mori, and Hikaru as group 1. Kyoya and Kaoru as group 2 and Tamaki and I as group 3. Does everyone have their cell phones," asked Haruhi. Everyone nodded their heads, while Tamaki launched into another speech. No one paid attention and began their search. We started up one of the staircases.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tamaki's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

All the worst case scenarios flooded into my thoughts. What if Nekozawa was performing dark curses on them. My daydream started to work over time. I envisioned Morgan holding her hand over a cauldron while Nekozawa took out an atheme and slowing glided it across her palm creating a cut and a nice flow of blood. The blood dripped into the cauldron. Then Nekozawa would bring the weapon to his own hand and let the metallic liquid run into the cauldron. They would put there blood coated hands together, letting it mix, while Nekozawa began chanting in Latin.

"Tamaki stop thinking that way. They're probably fine." Haruhi brought me out of my over active imagination. All of a sudden there was a scream coming from somewhere in this place. "OH NO!!...HANG ON MORGAN!! DADDY'S COMING!" But when I went to run, I ran smack dab into a door and then I saw was blackness.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Nekozawa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I brought the two ladies to the main room where we could get to know each other and my occult stuff. The main room was filled with dark, gothic furniture. They sat down on one of the Victorian styled, velvet couches. I sat across from them in a chair. "Tea?" I offered. "No thanks," said Alyssa, while Morgan shook her head no. I poured myself a cup.

"So tell me about yourselves and how much you know about the occult." Alyssa was the first to speak. "Well we're both into music. Basically anything rock. Umm…well we like to read; uhh…you just have to get to know us. As for the occult, I've researched some old legends, like the Blair Witch or the Jersey Devil. I've watched some demon and ghost related shows and movies." I looked at Morgan to see what she if she had anything to contribute.

"I've seen the Omen," she said. "Good enough. Okay so…" I trailed off.

"So…what?" Alyssa asked. "Well I'm not sure. I've never really done anything because I was the only member." I answered. "Okay so how about tomorrow we'll bring over some magic related movies and we can watch them." Alyssa suggested. "Sounds good." I pulled out two Bellezanefe dolls and handed them to them.

"Oh and one more thing…" I said. I pulled a string and a giant fake spider fell down in front of them causing them to scream bloody murder. All of a sudden, the door was knocked down and three members of the Ouran Host Club came barging in.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Alyssa and I turned to see what had knocked down the door but since we were still jumpy, we screamed again. Once we saw it was only Mori, Hikaru, and Hunny, we relaxed.

"Hey guys, sup?" Alyssa asked casually. "Sup? Sup? You guys randomly disappear without telling anyone and you ask sup?!" Hikaru shouted. "I don't see what the problem is." Alyssa said back sternly. "Are you stupid?! You can't go around with strange people you don't know!" "Nekozawa isn't strange!" she retorted.

They kept arguing back and forth and I stopped listening. Oblivious to them but obvious to me, this is Hikaru's way of saying he was worried about her and this was just Alyssa getting angry. The verbal fight was about to turn into a fist fight so I grabbed Alyssa's arm and turned to Nekozawa. "Can you please show us the way out?" "Anything for my two princesses of the night." He kind of sounded like Tamaki there, but this wasn't suggestive, so it was okay. Once everyone was found, we started to get ready to go home. I made Hikaru and Alyssa make amends, but who knew long that would last.

* * *

_Hey what did you guys think? Please review!! and I hope you enjoyed it!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! hows it going? Well i wanted to get another chapter up this week so here you go! Please review and enjoy!! Oh and I do not own ouran I just own my characters Alyssa and Morgan, along with this plot!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~April 25th~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Time seemed to fly by here at Ouran Academy. To think at the beginning of all of this, I figured things would never be the same. So far all that's happened is pranking, getting Mori and Morgan together,(even though they're not quite dating yet), meeting Nekozawa, fighting with Hikaru, the host club, the magic club, the random places the host club drags us off to, and of course there's school, the ever boring part of my day.

Morgan and I were walking to the school from Morgan's car. We were discussing how much we missed everyone back at home and how in the next couple of weeks, we should visit soon. "Hey guess what?" Morgan asked, barely being able to hold in her excitement. "What?" I wasn't going to try and guess. There was too much of a variety of answers I could come up with.

"Mayday Parade is playing in Ohio May 14th." "Oh my gosh are you serious?!" I asked. I was bouncing up and down. Mayday Parade was my favorite band. "Yea, along with The Academy Is, Fall Out Boy, Cobra Starship, and All Time Low."

"Schweet! We should totally take our two week visit around that time." I said. "Pshyea!" Now when I heard Morgan say Pshyea, I had to break out into Scotty Vanity's song, I Like Your Hair.

"I like your hair." "Who does your hair?" Morgan sang right along with me. "I wanna go there!" I exclaimed. "Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads…" "More like dread heads." "OH MY GOD ALYSSA WATCH OUT!" At first I was confused because it was some what part of the song, but then I felt something ram right into me. The next thing I knew, I was colliding with the pavement.

"I'm so sorry. I normally never lose control like that." Some voice said that wasn't Morgan's voice. I saw a hand reach out in front of me, and I took it. I was lifted back onto my feet and when I looked up, I saw a guy with brown choppy hair that reminded me of William Beckett's and he was holding onto a skateboard. I caught his eyes and they were a rich, chocolate brown, very delectable. A guy's eye's was always the first thing that attracted me. For example, Hikaru's eyes were a deep amber and such a unique color with the hint of a devilish glint. Not that I would know, because I'm always to busy arguing with him. But he is kind of cute. No, I don't like him. I'm not in denial. Although Morgan seems to think I am. I felt a nudge in my side.

"Oww…Morgan what was that for?" "This guy asked you if you were okay." She answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a second. I'm fine. No harm done." I said to answer his question. "I really am sorry." "Dude…it's cool." I said to get him to stop apologizing. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Alyssa, we have to get to class." Morgan whispered to me. "Oh okay, well I'm sorry but we have to go." We began to walk away when the guy stopped us. "Wait. What's your name?" I smiled a little bit then answered, "Alyssa." "Daniel." He said giving me his name. "See you around Daniel." I called out to him as Morgan dragged me away to get to school before the bell rang.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I had to drag Alyssa away from that skateboarder to make it to class on time. "Hey Morgan?" Alyssa questioned. "Yea?" "You and Mori have been hanging out for a while now, right?" I nodded. "So when are you two actually going to start dating?" "Dating!? What, why would we start dating?" she sighed.

"Because you two have been hanging out alone together for a couple months now." At first I didn't answer, then said, "I'll think about it, but he has to ask me." she laughed. "Understandable."

Alyssa was getting a mischievous look on her face. "Alright, what's with the look?" "Oh, nothing" She answered. "Yea right, you're probably gonna…" Then it dawned on me. "Wait, please don't say anything."

"Morgan Please! I'm only trying to help!" "And the last time you helped, it ended in disaster."

"That's not necessarily true. You had a nice time on the date, or whatever it was you want to call it. Plus this time I'm asking for your permission." I still wasn't sure. "Come on Morgan. Admit it; shy people are insanely difficult to get together because no matter how much time they spend together when it comes to actually asking to date, they turn back into their shell." It was true what she said. I pondered about this for a moment until I finally gave in.

"Okay fine." "Yes!" "But on a few conditions." "Aww…" I laughed at her. "Alright condition number 1: He asks me out with no threats or pressure. Number 2: Nothing embarrassing I'm begging you. Number 3: No blackmail. Number 4: You must be calm. Number 5: No freaking him out." She seemed to be going over the rules in her head before saying, "Alright, I'll abide by your regulations." "Cool I'll see you next period." "See ya."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Luckily, I had next period with Mori so I'll give you one guess on what I had planned. I was going to skip class and make Mori skip too. I waited in a hallway that everyone had to pass to get to calculus. All I had to do was wait, which I admit wasn't very long. He was strolling with Hunny perched upon his shoulders. I figured I could create a diversion to get Hunny to leave. As soon as they walked by, I grabbed Mori by the arm with so much force poor Hunny almost fell off. Once they saw it was me who caught them off guard, they relaxed.

"Alyssa! What are you doing here!?" Hunny exclaimed in a hyper tone. "Umm…nothing Hunny…I just have to talk to Mori." I'm a horrible liar so I figured I would tell him the truth…with a sprinkle of lies.

"Morgan has a big cookie for you Hunny!"

"Really!? She does!?" His eyes light up like the fourth of July. I nodded confirming him. "Alright! I'm gonna go find her!" Hunny raced off faster then a speed racer.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" asked Mori. "I wanted to tell you to ask Morgan out." What? Morgan never said I couldn't be blunt. Mori just stared at me. What I just said could be classified as regulation number 5: No freaking him out.

"Well…what do you say?" "I say that you should be able to put your loved ones first." I was getting confused. "Okay you really like Morgan, right?" He nodded his head yes. "Then I don't see the problem." He sighed and I waited for him to give his explanation.

"I can't put her first because Hunny comes first." We stood in silence for a while. I was taken back by his answer, but at least I knew what I was going to do next. Our silence was interrupted by the sound of a thud. I looked behind Mori to see the giant muffin from months ago, not molded or anything, and Tamaki lying on the floor. All I could think to say was, "What the F?!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was sitting in English class, gazing out the window, not paying attention to the teacher, when Hunny burst through the door. "Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!" He ran up to my desk with a speed that could match a vampire's. He looked intently at me with pleading eyes. All the girls around me started squealing with excitement. The teacher was less than pleased with the way they were acting and attempted to get them to calm down. I whispered, "What Hunny?"

"Alyssa said you had a big cookie for me!" "She what!?" I semi-yelled. "She said you wanted to give me a big cookie right now!!" You could tell he was getting antsy. I dialed down my voice again.

"Go outside and wait for me okay." I don't think the teacher heard me, so everything was okay. He winked understanding what I meant. "Okay Morgie!!" Once Hunny was gone, the girls started to calm and become their bi polar calm, nice girl selves. I waited for about five minutes before I raised my hand asking to go to the bathroom. She walked over to her desk and handed me a hall pass. "Thank you." I said while leaving.

As I had told Hunny, he was standing right outside the door for me. "So do you have my cookie!?" He asked. I think that maybe Hunny should lay off the sweets for a while. Plus I didn't even have a cookie, so I had to come up with something. "Umm…Hunny…I left the cookie at home. I'm sorry." I was a bad lie but I figured I could make Alyssa bake him a cookie for causing this mess.

"Okay don't forget!" He said chippery like and pranced off. Since I was done talking to Hunny, and I really didn't feel like going back to class, I decided I would really go to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, I saw that muffin from months ago, not moldy or anything. I decided I could use it on Tamaki later. As fate would have it, I saw Tamaki peeking his head around the corner of the dark, secluded hallway you have to pass to get to calculus. Perfect timing, no? I aimed the muffin at his head and chucked it. It hit him right in the back of the head, causing him to fall over. Well my work here is done, I thought and walked away.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tamaki's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I saw Alyssa drag Mori into the dark, secluded hallway. If they were having a secret affair then Morgan would come running to me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tamaki's Mind Theatre~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was standing outside the entrance to the rose garden, when I heard a faint cry. I glanced over and saw Morgan running towards me, in tears. "What is it my princess?" I said full of concern while holding her and gently caressing her cheek. "Mori and Alyssa were having an affair behind me back. Who can I trust!?" "I'm always here for you." I said. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. I slowly leaned in to kiss her…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Back to Reality~_~_~_~_~_~_~

WHAM!! Something hit me in the back of the head. Nighty night, I thought as I glided into darkness.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I walked over to Tamaki's knocked out body and starting poking him. By the looks of it, Morgan threw the muffin at him after finding it. Definitely something I would need to ask her about later, but until then I'll go on with my next step. Well I didn't feel like going to math period for what was left of class, so I started walking around the school.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~FFwd to the Host Club~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey Morgan do you know the theme today?" I asked. "No…Kyoya said he would give us the outfits when we got there. So how are things going with getting Mori to ask me out?"

"Well, I know the next time I'm going to take so that's a plus." I answered her.

"What do you mean next step?" "Can't tell you." She started freaking out.

"What!? Why!? You can't say that then not tell me, you always do that. It's not cool."

"I know but this time I'm keeping this to myself. Plus you're the one who asked. I didn't bring it up this time." "True." She agreed.

We kept walking until we reached the third music room. We opened the doors to be welcomed by the smothering of rose petals and when we walked in, the host club was dressed up in beach attire. The twins were holding up two bathing suits. "Nope! No way! We are not wearing those outfits!" I exclaimed. Morgan agreed. "I'm not wearing that. There is no way." She added.

"But these would look so cute on you!" Tamaki said. "It's nothing but string!" Morgan said. "No means No!" This argument went on and on for a while until the guests started to arrive. Needless to say, Morgan and I won the verbal fight.

"Fine! Don't listen to daddy!" Tamaki went over to his emo corner to grow mushrooms. We learned to just get over it. Everything was going by fine and dandy until there was a huge crash and boom. Someone had rammed through the doors of the third music room. Girls began to shriek and the host club got their defenses up. Morgan and I turned to look at who it was and it was Daniel on his skateboard. He kept going until he hit the couch landing safely on the couch cushions. I started to bust up laughing. It was awesome that he crashed the host club, but him actually wiping out was hilarious.

"Daniel…haha...Are you okay?" I asked making my way over to help him. "Yea. I'm fine no problem." I offered him a hand which he took to get up. "So what is this place?" He asked me. "This is the host club. Let me introduce you to everyone."

We walked over to the rest of the host club who dropped their defense stance. "This is Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Morgan, whom you already met, Kaoru, and Hikaru, who are obviously twins." "Nice to meet you." Daniel said feeling a bit awkward. "So what brings you here?" I asked. "Well…ya know…I figured I would check out the school and I ended up coming across this place. By the way, what is a host club?"

That was apparently Tamaki's cue because he jumped right into the conversation. "A host club is a club for lovely young ladies who have way too much time on their hands and handsome young gentlemen, like us, entertain the young ladies." After Tamaki's explanation, everyone got quiet, waiting for Daniel's response. "So basically, you're a bunch of manwhores." He concluded. Tamaki must have taken it hard because he went make to growing his mushrooms. "Yea pretty much." I said.

"So why are you and Morgan here? Do you entertain the guys?" Daniel said raising his eyebrows twice. It kind of creeped me out but I didn't let it bother me. "Oh no we just serve the guests tea and sweets." "Okay that's good." He said. Things kind of got silent and awkward so I decided to say something to break the ice. "Wicked Skateboard!" That started up a conversation and the host club went back to attending the girl's needs. Morgan joined in with us a little later on. Little did we know, there was a certain redheaded twin fuming over the scene.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and please review! I hoped you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps!! Sorry I haven't gotten back in a while. I'm trying! Stupid Homework! But you don't wanna hear excuses you want a story. I would like to take a moment though and thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story, or has favorited or story alerted it or has ever read it! Without you guys I would probably stop typing this story. Thank you guys so much!! Please review and enjoy the new chapter. I don't know ouran but I do own the characters, Alyssa, Morgan, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, and Daisuke.

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was mad, no I was angry…no I was beyond both anger and madness. I was furiously pissed off! Some guy just waltz into the Host Club and instantly gains all of Alyssa's attention. I don't even know what's so great about him. So he can skateboard, big whoop! I can skateboard too. Alyssa and what's-his-face were sitting on the couch talking and it was so infuriating to me. I started to think of tortuous ways to kill him…all of them were pretty enjoyable.

"Hikaru…Hikaru…Hikaru!!" I heard my other half yelling. "What!?" I questioned. "You've been staring at those two for the past…well actually you've been staring at him with a killing look on your face ever since." I heard what he said, but most of my attention was focused on the sudden chummy pair.

"Oh and you're smashing your cake." Kaoru mentioned. I looked down and indeed I had my hand covered in cake and frosting. "Kaoru, what's wrong with Hikaru?" asked one of our guests. How Kaoru answered the girl's question went in one ear and out the other until I caught the words, "But he really likes…" I whacked him up side the head before he could say anymore. "Shut up will ya!" Kaoru laughed slightly and spoke again.

"Look, my advice, get to her before that Daniel character does. Start being her friend and stop acting like you hate her." "Whatever." Maybe he was right. I'd spent most of the time she was around annoying her and pestering her. Maybe if I started out being her friend, maybe I wouldn't be in the predicament I was in now.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts for the rest of the host club. Guests started to get up and walk out. That probably meant the host club was over for the day. This could be my chance. My chance to start over. I walked up to Alyssa and Daniel, but before I could get a word in, Daniel asked her, "So do you wanna learn how to skateboard?"

Her face lit up with excitement. "Oh my gosh that'd be awesome!" "Cool…ummm…hey dude?!" Daniel shouted over at me. "What!?" I asked with malice. "Does this town have a skate park?" I knew there was a skate park because as I had mentioned before I skateboard. Should I let him know that? Hell No! No skate park, no little Daniel, Alyssa get together.

"No, there isn't." I smiled my infamous mischievous smirk. "Well that's too bad. Oh well I guess we'll just have to skate on the streets." And that's when my smirk fell. "Schweet!" Alyssa exclaimed. "Alright here's my number." Daniel lifted up her sleeve and wrote his number on her arm. Is it possible to get angrier then furiously pissed off? Yes, yes it is. It's called murderous.

"I'll call you later." She said. As soon as Daniel left, Alyssa ran over to Morgan to tell her the oh-so-great news. I felt crestfallen, but it didn't equal my anger at all. So what should I do now, I thought to myself. I saw Alyssa get done talking to Morgan and leave. That's it! She tells Morgan everything. I walked over to her and said, "Hey Morgan?"

She turned toward me and said, "Hey Hikaru. What's up?" "I need your help." She laughed. "With what?"

"Spying on Alyssa while she's with Daniel." Morgan paused for a second. "And you want to spy on her because?" Should I tell her or not? It couldn't really hurt anything. "Because I really like her." It came out as a mumble but, I'm sure she heard it. "Alright I'll help, you dork." She laughed and all I could do was blush.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh, and one more thing. There is a skate park." He told me. "Then why did you tell them there wasn't one?"

"Well I figured if there was no skate park there would be no skating." I answered sheepishly. "For someone who's really smart, you can be really stupid." "How so?" I asked. "Well for one, Alyssa will figure out a way to skateboard, skate park or not, and all of this could have been avoided if you tried being her friend to begin with. She doesn't understand that when a guy picks on her, they like her. Then again, she's also stubborn and stupid because I know Alyssa likes you, she just won't admit it." Hikaru got a really big smile on his face.

"Really!?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Yea…probably." I must have said the right thing because Hikaru started jumping around for joy. I was slightly scared so I backed away a little bit until he was finished with his moment but he stopped so suddenly then didn't move. I was afraid he was going to burst, so I ducked for cover.

He turned to me and said, "What if she likes that Daniel guy?" Poor Hikaru. He looked like he was just told he won the lottery only for it to be a joke. "Trust me; she only wants to learn how to skateboard." He nodded. "Still just in case, let's still spy on her." He concluded. "Uhh…sure whatever." Sometimes Hikaru can be such a dork.

"Okay so what I need you to do is find out when they go skating. And don't forget to tell her about the skate park." "Alright fine." "Okay see you later." He left and not more than five minutes later Alyssa came back. "Where did you run off to?" I asked. "Computing step 2 of my plan." "Which is…?" She smirked. "Can't tell you, but hopefully it'll work."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hunny's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Daydream Mode~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was in a wonderland of sweets. Everything was edible…even the weather. It reminded me of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. There was even a chocolate waterfall. "Usa-chan, Usa-chan." I called after my stuffed, pink bunny. He came running up to me. "This place is like heaven Usa-chan!!" Then Usa-chan started to sing. "If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain it would be." I began singing along with him. "Standing outside with my mouth opened wide. EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH!"

We kept repeating it and twirled in circles, landing softly in the candy flowers. I plucked the licorice stemmed flower and ate the peppermint center. "Hunny...Hunny!" I heard someone calling me. "Yes Usa-chan?" I asked thinking it was him. "What? I'm not a stuffed bunny."

Soon reality set back in and indeed I was still in the third music room and Alyssa was calling me. "Sorry Alyssa, is there something you needed?" She took a seat next to me. "Can I talk to you?" "About what?" I asked in my cute adorable way. "Mori is happy when you're happy right?" I thought about it.

"Takashi? Yea I guess so!"

"So if Mori got together with Morgan, would that make you happy?"

"That would make me really happy!" I jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright, so I need your help to convince Mori to date her." I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay!" I said determinedly. "We're a team Hunny. This is our mission." "Right!" "Do you know what to do?" Actually no I didn't no what to do so I said nothing, I just kept looking determined. Alyssa sighed.

"Talk to Mori about how happy you would be if they dated." Okay it made sense now. "Okay Alyssa!" We put our hands in the middle and threw them up in the air. "Okay we start on Monday after the weekend." She left to go back over to Morgan and I went back to la la land.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Saturday~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I found out from Hikaru where the skate park was and told Alyssa about it so she could tell Daniel about it. Apparently the plan was just to watch them skate and text Hikaru everything I hear while he hid in the bushes somewhere. I texted him earlier telling them they were skating today. I was just excited I got to play spies again, like Alyssa and I used to do when we were little.

We were meeting Daniel at the skate park and he was bringing all the gear because lets be honest, we don't own any. This skate park was huge. It had everything from a half pipe to a snack bar. I just pictured a more run down place. Anyway, we spotted Daniel sitting on a bench by the 16 foot vert wall. He waved us over. "Hey guys." "Hey Daniel sup?" Alyssa asked. "Not much, just hanging around. Come on. I want you to meet my gang." He started walking away and we had to catch up with him.

"Your gang? How long have you been in town?" He paused, thinking of what I asked him. "Well about a two months." "And you've just started school?" Alyssa questioned.

"I was originally sent to Busca Academy. Not as prestigious as Ouran, but still a very nice school. It's actually Ouran's rival school. But my parents transferred me, saying my grades were too high for a school like Busca." "If you lived in this town two months you must have known there was a skate park." I mentioned.

"That's true. I did know about the skate park here." "Then why did you ask Hikaru if you already knew there was one?" Alyssa asked. "I have my reasons." I figured it was to make Hikaru squirm. Apparently Hikaru secret isn't so secret.

"So where exactly are you from?" Alyssa asked. "Well, I was born in America but my family and I are Asian." We both nodded. It made sense. "On a different note, let's introduce you to the gang." He took us over a group of people, made up of three guys, with one girl. "Okay this dude right here is Kyo." He had light brown hair from what I could tell that was poking out of his helmet. It was down to his ears and was flattened.

"This guy right here is Daisuke." Daisuke had blonde hair that was spiky and he was really tall. He was more on the muscular side and looked more like a body guard then anything. "This chick here is…"

"Ayame…My name is Ayame." She interrupted him. She had a bittersweet tone and she looked like one of those jealous types. Note to self, she can't be trusted. "Alright the last dude is Yuki." This guy looked about Daniel's size and height, which was basically average. Not to say that's a bad thing.

"Yuki's normally quiet and has the bad boy attitude, but hey girls fawn all over him so I guess having a guy like that in the group isn't all that bad." Daniel continued, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Yuki had very icy blue eyes and dark hair with bangs that swiped down into his eyes. It was an amazing contrast.

"He's cute." I whispered to Alyssa. "Heck to the yes he is!!" She said aloud. "He is what?" asked Daniel. "Oh nothing." Alyssa can be such a dork. "Alright you ready for your first lesson?" Daniel inquired. "For shore! Let's do it!"

I glanced around the skate park when a patch of orangeish hair caught my eye. When I looked closer I noticed it was Hikaru. I began to panic. I looked over and saw Alyssa totally engrossed into skating, so I knew she hadn't seen him yet. "Hey Alyssa, I'm going to the restroom." "Okay be safe. Make sure you double tap!" That made me bust up laughing. Rule number three of zombieland, beware of bathrooms, rule number two double tap.

Once I saw she was completely absorbed in skating again, I walked over to Hikaru. He was about to go down the half pipe when I whacked him upside the head.

"HEY WHAT"S THE BIG…oh hey Morgan. What are you doing here?" "No what are you doing here!? You're supposed to be hiding while I text you about what's going on." He looked confused. "Going on with what?"

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Going on with Alyssa and Daniel." "That was today!?" He exclaimed. "Yes…I texted you." "Really!?" "Yea didn't you get it?" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. "I did now." He laughed a dry laugh.

"Okay what do we do now?" he asked. I took off my sunglasses and handed them to him. "Here put these on." He did as I told him and then said, "Great this hides my eyes but what about my hair color. Apparently it can be spotted very easily." "Mmm…" I looked around and saw the snack bar was serving blue kool-aid. "Come on. I have an idea."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review. Thanks again, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	11. Author's note

Hey guys…I can only imagine how some of you must be at me for not updating. My give me a break. I am…or was a senior, and things got uber out of control. Any free time I had, I really didn't want to spend it typing for hours on end. But please forgive me for tomorrow I plan on finishing typing the next chapter that I started typing back in spring break. Thanks for understanding


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys..this took me forever to type because I wanted to add more then there was. Anyway like I promised, heres a new chapter. I don't own Ouran but I do own Morgan and Alyssa. Please enjoy and review

* * *

Alyssa's Pov

I'm just going to throw this out there but skateboarding is not as easy as it looks, but then again it's not all that hard. So far I've learned how to skate on the skateboard, but turning is the difficult part. I do admit I tried to go down a ramp and failed epically. If not for the elbow and knee pads, I'd be pretty scratched up. At the moment I'm just sitting on a bench watching Daniel and his gang skate like pros. Hopefully, one day I'll get to their level.

I glanced at my phone to check the time and noticed Morgan had been gone for quite a while. I thought that maybe she got lost, or maybe a zombie really did come out. Yea, probably not. I felt a presence by me, but it wasn't who I thought it would be. Ayame was standing there with that same sickly sweet smile.

"Hey Alyssa, how are you liking skateboarding?" She can only hide behind a false pretense for so long. "Yea…It's really awesome." Things got quiet and she sat down next to me. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked, curiosity setting in. "Yea there is."

Suddenly her smile dropped and her face turned into a glare that could rival mine. "Stay away from Daniel, he's mine." I laughed.

"What? Does he have your name plastered across his ass? Yea I don't respond to threats, especially ones that are empty." She stood up to tower over me, possibly to look more threatening.

"You think it's an empty threat?" I nodded my head. "Look even if it wasn't empty, it wouldn't matter. For one, I can hold my own and two, I don't even like Daniel like that. Quite frankly, I'm pretty sure I like someone else."

Although, I'm not sure if I'd be able to admit that to him or even Morgan for that matter. Her face went back to that smile and she said, "Well okay then bye." She bounced away like nothing had happened. "You know if you smile like that too much, your face might stay that way." I yelled after her.

She turned to glare at me one more time before winking at Daniel who was walking over to me. "Hey Alyssa you ready to try again?" "Yea should be fun." I was being completely honest.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Can I please have 10 glasses of blue kool-aid?" I asked the snack bar worker. He was really cute and it sucked I had to do all the talking, when Alyssa normally does.

"Yea, coming right up." The Cabana guy went to filling 10 cups of kool-aid.

"Alright Morgan, I'm lost. Either you're really thirsty or, well I'm not sure I could come up with a second reason." Hikaru said. "This is part of my idea. Follow me." I explained as the guy handed me a tray of all the kool-aid.

I led him to the girl's restroom and shoved him inside after making sure the coast was clear. I locked the door and walked over to the sink. I plugged up the sink and dumped all the cups contents into the sink. "Morgan, what do you have planned?" I threw away all the cups and said, "I'm gonna dye your hair purple."

His hands instantly went up to his head and he screamed "WHAT!" I tried to shush him, but he was border line panic. "Shhh…Hikaru! Hikaru calm down. IT'S TEMPORARY!" He slowly lifted his hands from his head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yes it's temporary." He nodded. "Okay listen I need to dip your head in for fifteen minutes." He complied and steadily put his head in; I began to lather his hair. After fifteen long minutes, I pulled his head out and it was a semi bright purple. I handed him some paper towels to dry his head with and said, "That will have to work for now."

He looked at his reflection and his facial expression was priceless. I busted up laughing. "Ha Ha, yes I look ridiculous. You just better be right about this being temporary. So what's the rest of your plan?" After my laughter was under control, I answered. "I want you to just stay low. I'll go back to Alyssa. I've been gone longer than I had planned."

I opened the bathroom door to see a very long line of frantic girls, trying to hold in the fact that they really had to go. "Oh boy." I whispered, but it apparently was loud enough for Hikaru to hear because he stepped out and asked, "What is it?"

All the girl's eyes become glued on the two of us, probably thinking the worst. "This is awkward." Hikaru mentioned. "Yea, I'm just going to go." I could feel my face heating up and turning to the shade of a tomato.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I've got the riding down, including turning and what not. Now I just have to learn how to stay on the skateboard when I go down half pipes or ramps. I looked around and noticed Morgan still didn't come back yet. I was really starting to get worried when I saw her walking over to where I was.

"Hey Alyssa, how's the skateboarding going?" I stomped on the end of my skateboard causing it to fly up to me so I could grab a hold of it. "Morgie, when I said double tap, I was kidding. Didn't think you'd have any trouble, what took you so long?" I glanced at my phone. "You were gone for a half hour."

"You would not believe the line." I looked over at the bathroom and indeed there was an extremely long line. "Oh well then never mind. The skateboarding is going okay, ramps are a bitch but you know." She nodded.

"Well at least you have elbow pads…and knee pads…and a helmet." I put my skateboard back down and went to stand on it. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Morgan asked me.

"Yep, I saved the world from flying monkeys. Not really, but dude that Ayame chick threatened me about Daniel. She thinks I like him, I mean he's cute and all but he's not…" I paused. "What were you going to say?" Morgan questioned, smiling deviously.

"Nothing never mind, just forget it." I tried to reason. "No Alyssa you always do that." I started to skate away for an escape, but failed epically when she latched onto my arm, causing us both to fall over. Getting up I saw Daniel running over.

"You guys alright?" He asked. "Oh yea, we're fine. No harm done." I managed to say. He offered his hand to help me up which I took, but once I got up, he wouldn't let go and we just stared at each other. It was getting kind of awkward, not even a pleasant awkward. "I should probably go practice some more." He cleared his throat and said, "Yea that'd be a good idea." Morgan was already up and I grabbed her arm dragging her over to the ramps with me.

"So Alyssa…" "No Morgie, just forget I said anything." She groaned. "Alright fine. You're off the hook for now." She began to text someone and curiosity got the best of me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. "Just NuNu." She gave me a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Morgan…are you lying to me?" I said sternly, although I held more of a kidding tone to it. "No…seriously I was texting NuNu." I didn't exactly believe her, but I wasn't in the mood to steal her phone.

"Whatever. So, are you going to try to learn skateboarding today?" She thought about it and then said in an unconvincing tone, "Umm…sure."

"Great because I have got the perfect person to teach you." I strolled over to Daniel and whispered in his ear, "Can you get Yuki to teach Morgan how to skate?" He smiled and nodded at what I was getting at. Morgan caught up to us and asked, "What'd you tell him?" I mischievously smiled and answered, "You'll see." Not long after I said that, Yuki skated up to Morgan, a skateboard in hand.

Once he got to us, he handed her it and a set of pads. "Well bye." I tried to skate away but Morgan called over at me. "Don't Leave!" "You'll do fine. I'm gonna go try the ramps again."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Okay when on the skateboard you need to get your feet further apart." Yuki instructed me. I processed this information while doing as he said. "Alright, normally I would say use your back foot to push yourself to build up speed to get going, but seeing as you're a beginner, I'm going to push you a bit." He pushed me alright. I think he used more force then necessary. The skateboard rolled right from under my feet, while I landed hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

Yuki helped me with an apologetic look and Alyssa ran over when she saw me fall. "Hey you okay?" "Give me a moment." I said. I saw someone bringing back my skateboard. He had purple hair and familiar looking sunglasses, oh my god. Does Hikaru not listen? Of course not, he's a devious twin.

"Here's your skateboard." This is bogus. I had to pretend that I didn't know him. Time to test out my acting skills. "Thank you…umm…." He got that I was hinting at the fact that he should give me his name. "Umm…My name is…umm…I-..chi-…-go?...Yea my name's Ichigo."

"Well Ichigo, would you mind if we talked over there. I would like to thank you properly." I said through gritted teeth. Alyssa was giving me a disgusted and weird look.

"I mean I would like to buy you a drink for getting this for me." This is getting complicated. Alyssa held a look of disbelief, but I ignored it, dragging Hikaru off towards the cabana. I looked around to make sure no one was listening, little did I know though, when I started talking, Daniel showed up and listened in on our conversation.

"What's wrong with you Hikaru! I told you to stay low." I whispered yet yelled. I hit him in the arm. "Dude! Stop hitting me! Look, I hate waiting. You know I'm not a patient person. With this disguise, as long as I don't take the sunglasses off, I can just skate with you guys and keep watch on my own." I sighed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when this all goes down the tube, and trust me, I think it will." I began to walk back to the gang with Hikaru slightly behind me. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

I walked up to Alyssa asking, "Do you think that Ichigo can skate with us?" She gave a suspicious look but said, "I'm okay with it, but since when do you get friendly with strangers?" I shrugged. "You might want to ask Daniel if it's okay. It's not my gang." "Ask me what?" He said appearing out of no where. Well speak of the devil.

"Well Morgie wanted to know if Ichigo could skate with us." He smiled oddly. It was a smirk combined with knowledge, like he knew something that he shouldn't. "Sure I don't see why not." It sounded more like a challenge. He looked directly at me then. His gaze was intense and the heat of outside was starting to get to me. Suddenly I blacked out. I felt someone lift me up. When I black out, I'm only out for a couple of seconds before I start to come to. I looked up and Daniel was the one carrying me.

"You know don't you?" I asked. "That Ichigo is actually Hikaru in disguise, yes. Next time you want to talk in private, try somewhere besides the cabana." I was some what beginning to panic. "Don't tell Alyssa."

"Trust me I won't." I got a little confused by his last statement. "Why?" I asked. "Because imagine what she'll feel if Hikaru was spying on her all day, along with lying to her. Then guess who'll be there to help her." This guy was such a prick! "Yea you keep thinking that's how it's gonna play out." He put me on a bench and walked away. I'm getting so sick of this. Why didn't I just have Hikaru tell Alyssa he had feelings for her in the first place?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Hikaru's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After Morgan fainted, or blacked out, I was a little concerned until Alyssa said this happens all the time and that she'd be fine. When Daniel came back we continued to glare at each other. You could see sparks between us.

"Umm…do you guys know each other? Because I have never seen strangers give heated glares to one another upon meeting." I was waiting for Daniel to answer the question. "Yea…I guess you could say we're rivals." She got a smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness let's gave a skate off." Now it was my turn to speak. "And we would do that because…" "Well whoever wins can finally say they're the better skater, and then there will be no rivalry." She explained. Daniel got this smile on his face. "That is a lovely idea Alyssa. Why don't you go find some judges and explain the rules." She nodded and ran off.

Once she was gone, Daniel turned back to me. "Since when are we rivals?" I asked. "Since we decided to like the same girl…Hikaru." I looked at him in panic. "How'd you know?" I inquired.

"I overheard Morgan and you talking. So Alyssa's plan was brilliant. Let's put a wager on it shall we?" I looked at him confused, what could we possibly bet. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, whoever wins the skate off, gets to be the one to pursue Alyssa." Even I knew this wasn't a good idea. "Why not just let her decide?" "Think of it more as helping her to decide." I had to think about it. This could back fire greatly, but it could also work out in my favor. "Alright…I'm in." We shook hands and things just got more interesting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I walked over to Daniel's gang and asked if any of them could be partial and fair. Of course they gave me a confused look, so I told them about the skate off. Yuki and Kyo said that they could be judges, but told me asking Ayame wouldn't be a good idea seeing as how she likes Daniel. I also told them to spread the word. The skate off was going to begin ten minutes at the half pipe.

I started walking over there and saw a lot of people had already gathered. I sat down a little ways from the half pipe. Soon Kyo got up on the half pipe and shouted. "ARE YOU READY!" The crowd started cheering like crazy, including me.

"Alright, today's skate off includes my man here Daniel against this guy Ichigo. Okay these two will have 30 seconds to perform their best tricks. The judges include me, Yuki, and the wonderful guy that owns the skate park, Akatsuki. We'll be scoring from 1-10, ten being the highest. Highest score wins. You both have five minutes to prepare then Daniel's up." I then realized I had no idea where Morgan was. I figured she would have caught up with us, but she never did. So I decided to go find her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Word had gotten around that there was going to be a skate off. It intrigued me that is until I heard who the skate off was between. Was Hikaru insane? I was going to find him and try to knock some sense into him. I saw everyone gathering at the half pipe and after Kyo's announcement; I went to go talk to Hikaru. I saw both of them go back behind the half pipe, which was my new destination.

Once I got up to them, I asked, "Hey Daniel can I speak to Hikaru alone?" "Wait you know he knows?" Hikaru asked. "Sure. I can go." After he was out of hearing range, I turned toward Hikaru whacking him in the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. "Ow…why do you keep hitting me? And what are you talking about?" Goodness sometimes Hikaru can be so…dense. "The skate off dork!"

"This was not my idea. It was Alyssa's. I'm just along for the ride." "Well then just walk away." He sighed.

"I don't have a choice now." "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked guilty but confident at the same time. "We kind of made a bet." "What kind of bet?" He didn't answer. At first he wouldn't even look at me.

"Hikaru! What kind of bet!" He looked up at me. "We bet Alyssa." "WHAT!" Now that didn't come out of my mouth, but I looked over and saw Alyssa standing there with her mouth opened in shock. "This is not good?" I whispered.

She stormed over to us and stood in front of Hikaru. "Tell me what's going on?" She said in a stern, intense voice. "You wanna know what's going on?" Hikaru said matching her tone. She nodded.

"Alright, here goes everything. I really like you and I've been trying to get your attention since you started coming to Ouran Academy. I've teased you and pranked you, even tried to be friends with you, but still nothing. Then this Daniel person shows up and has your complete attention in a matter of minutes. So I asked Morgan to help me and she agreed even though she warned me. The plan went haywire and I ended up betting you because Daniel got under my skin." Hikaru started breathing heavily because he said most of that in one breath. Plus he kind of shouted.

"Well guess what I liked you too and so what if Daniel had all my attention. He was a sweet guy and sometimes I don't know when I'm flirting. When Daniel offered me to skateboard I jumped on the offer because I really wanted to learn how to, not because I was interested in him. But instead of talking to me, you come up with this plan and you use me in a stupid bet. What are the stakes huh? What whoever loses doesn't get me?" Alyssa wasn't shouting completely, but it was still pretty loud. I was just glad Daniel had left.

"Well you suggested the skate off." Hikaru retorted. "Because I thought this was a rivalry between skating not a rivalry between me!" They just stared at each other intensely and I was a little afraid of what one of them would do. Alyssa was a violent person and quite frankly I was expecting something. Before she got a chance, Kyo began to talk again.

"Daniel and Hikaru please come to the half pipe. "You better go skate. I'm sure that bet was worth it." She said walking away. I turned towards Hikaru, muttering "I'm sorry." I started to run after Alyssa. Once I caught up with her, I asked "Do you want to leave?" She shook her head. "No, I need to see what happens and who actually wins." I nodded. "Okay well we might want to hurry. It looks like Daniel is about to start." We headed over to the half pipe and indeed, Daniel was getting ready to skate.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The thing is it's totally believable that Hikaru would pull something like this, but it doesn't make me any less angry. Daniel started skating and for his thirty seconds, he did some pretty wicked flips and tricks. Although his score were 8's straight across. Then it was Hikaru's turn. He was ten times more amazing then Daniel. I didn't think that Hikaru was going to be that good.

I looked over at Daniel and he looked envious. He knew that he was going to lose. So he did something that I never thought he would do. On Hikaru's last trick, he chucked something at him, sabotaging it. Luckily he fell on his knees, but he did not look happy. He turned sharply towards him. I don't know if anyone else saw that it was Daniel that threw something, I highly doubted it since he was semi hidden when he threw it and disappeared when it hit Hikaru, only to return when he fell.

He got up and stormed over to Daniel. Once he was there, Hikaru shoved him. "Dude what the hell is your problem?" Everyone started to stand up and I rammed through the people to get to the two if them, Morgan following close behind. By the time I got to them, they were engaged in full out brawl. Kyo and Yuki were trying to break them up, but it was having little effect.

Soon Akatsuki got in between them and said, "If you two don't break it up now, you're both band from the skate park." It processed in their brains and they didn't completely give up the fight, but it was enough for Yuki and Kyo to get them to stop. Daniel looked more banged up then Hikaru, but Hikaru still had a black eye and bloody lip. I walked up to Hikaru, grabbed his hand and pulled him away. I pulled him over to the cabana.

"Can I have a wet rag please?" My voice surprisingly calm. I sat Hikaru down on one of the stools, while Morgan sat on the one next to him. "I saw what happened." He laughed. "I didn't think you'd stay after our fight." I sighed. "Look I'm still extremely…" I was interrupted when the cabana guy gave me the towel. "I'm still extremely angry, but that doesn't mean I don't care." I started wiping off the blood. "So…does that mean I still have a chance?" Once all the blood was off, I handed him the towel. "Ask me on Monday." He smiled and Morgan and I got up to leave. This was quite an intriguing day.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know by clicking that little review button...come on buttons are fun...you know you want to push it and tell me what you thought. haha I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out


	13. Chapter 12

Here it is chapter 12! Sorry it's taking me forever to update but I'm trying. Please dont hate me! College sucks haha...anyway I don't own ouran, but I own the plot, Alyssa, Morgan, and Wil. Please enjoy! and Please review!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Monday~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

To be completely honest, I wasn't all that angry at Hikaru, at least not anymore. At first what he did was infuriating, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was kind of sweet, in his own twisted way. But I couldn't think about Hikaru right now. I had to move forward with step two of my plan on getting Mori and Morgan together. All I need to do is talk to Hunny. Only problem is, I'm in the middle of class. I could make up an excuse and leave, but I think I'll wait. I began to woolgather about life back home. I wonder if NuNu had killed anyone yet. The more I thought about it, the more I missed it. I haven't seen my family or old friends in about five months. That kind of got me in a bad mood, but I had to focus on the task of Hunny getting Mori to ask Morgan out. Soon the sound of the school bell reached my ears and I attempted to leave as quickly as possible. Before I got too far, I got pulled backwards by my wrist. It was Daniel, and it took almost all of my self-control not to sock him right in the mouth.

"What do you want Daniel?" I asked impatiently. I didn't have time for this.

"I wanted to apologize for the bet." He looked sincere but who really knew with him.

"I could really care less about the bet Daniel, it's…" He decided that'd be the best time to interrupt me.

"Great so, doing anything this weekend?" This guy just couldn't take a hint.

"Dude, I'm not gonna date you. You could have seriously hurt Hikaru so back off and don't come near me again." I ripped my arm from his grasp and continued on my way. I searched the hallways for Hunny. I spotted a bouncy full head of honey blonde hair. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hunny!" I called out to him. He turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"You remember what you need to do today right?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Great…" I searched in my book bag for a candy bar. When I found the prize, I handed it to him. "Here's some chocolate."

"Thanks so much Alyssa!" He smiled gleefully and ran off to his next destination. I kept walking until I ran into Morgan.

"Hey Morgie." I didn't mean to sound depressed when I said that but I did.

"Hey what's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just homesick I guess. This weekend we should take those two weeks that our school mentioned to go back." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." The warning bell sounded.

"Well I better get to class, see you at lunch." Morgan said.

"Yea see ya." I sauntered down the hallway to get to my class when I spotted Hikaru. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. Have you thought about what I asked on Saturday?" I nodded.

"Yea I wanted to talk about that." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the third music room. Once we were in there, I shut the door. He was already sitting on the couch. It amazed me about how this whole room is so random. It has it all if we wanted it too. Even drop down cages. I shook these thoughts out of my head when I headed over to the couch with him.

"Okay so…yes I really like you, and I think that you went about this the wrong way. I hardly ever get when a guy teases a girl that possibly means he likes her. I most of the time think that he's just being a jerk."

"Yea I should have known after the first few weeks it wasn't working." He retorted.

"I got to say though, the whole experience was pretty entertaining, and now that I know the reason behind it, it was sort of sweet in your own twisted, devious way." We laughed before everything died down into silence that I decided to break.

"So…what now?" He took my hand lacing our fingers together. Butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach.

"Well, I know there's something I've wanted to do for quite some time." He began to lean in towards me. His soft lips lightly touched mine and I swear someone shocked me. It was like there was electricity between us. My hands moved on their accord and weaved themselves into his auburn locks, while his hands came to rest in my hips. Reluctantly, we let up a bit after it started.

"Where does this leave us now?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd start dating." He stated as if it were the obvious.

"Good, because after all that's happened, I'd be very upset if we didn't." He chuckled while he wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled, completely forgetting we were missing class.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was lunch time and Alyssa, Haruhi, and I decided to eat in the cafeteria today. I was beginning to worry because Alyssa hadn't shown up yet. I didn't even get a chance to go look for her because Hunny came running up to me.

"Morgie! There's something I have to show you. Come on! Come on!"

Before I could utter a word, Hunny was dragging me out of the cafeteria doors and into the rose garden.

"Hunny what's going on?" I finally asked when we stopped.

"Nothing Morgie, just stay right here!" He left without another word and left me standing there alone.

"Great what now?" I whispered to myself. Soon though a familiar voice behind me said,

"Can I have this dance?" I turned around and saw Mori standing there, slightly in a bow his arm extended out at me, offering me his hand. I turned an intriguing color of red. It brought a whole new meaning to the word embarrassment. I nodded my head yes and music began to play from out of nowhere. It wasn't my main focus though as we began to dance. No words were spoken for we didn't want to ruin this moment, but curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Mori, where is the music coming from?" I asked.

"Kyoya is on the violin, the twins are on the piano, Hunny is on the cello, while Haruhi is on the flute." He answered.

Everyone came into view and I was wondering why Tamaki wasn't with them, but then thought it was probably for the better. Just as that thought crossed my mind, Tamaki came running through the bushes yelling, "My Princess! How cute you look! Will you dance with me?"

All the music stopped and silence over took us all. It didn't last very long for Alyssa and Hikaru began to laugh uncontrollably. Okay, so this wasn't exactly how I imagined this moment in my head but I wasn't really surprised. Giving in, I began to laugh. It was just so funny. I looked up at Mori who cracked a small smile. He glanced down at me before kissing me on the cheek.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Tamaki's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I just didn't understand. I've done everything to show Morgan that I liked her and that I wanted her to be mine. She still fell for Mori's strong, silent type. I knew I should be happy, but my sadness was getting in the way. I walked away from the happy scene and made my way over to the gazebo. I rested my head in my hand, my elbow on the table attempting to gather my thoughts. I felt someone sit down next to me. It was Haruhi.

"It's not the end of the world, you know?" I didn't say anything so she continued.

"You should be happy, that she's happy." I sighed.

"Yes, I know. It's just hard to believe."

"What's hard to believe Sempai? Because to be quite honest, I think you developed feelings for Morgan out of jealously. I mean, she's one of the first people that showed no interest in you while you did. Are you sure you're not just angry you didn't get the girl?"

I let Haruhi's words sink in. It was true. I was the prince of flirtation. When Mori was getting all of the attention, I, instead, created false feelings for someone to express my jealously. I grabbed Haruhi into a big hug.

"Aw! My daughter is so smart!" She didn't exactly except my hug, but she didn't push me away either.

"Come, we must tell them how happy we are for them and throw them an extravagant party!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you think that's going a bit over board?"

"Nonsense! We'll throw them a pool party!" I grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked back over to everyone. Morgan and Mori were holding hands as were Alyssa and Hikaru. That was an intriguing surprise.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow we are skipping school to go to Kyoya's indoor resort for a celebration." Everybody cheered and I glanced down at Haruhi. Things were turning out alright.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Next Day~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Since Tamaki declared that we were going to the indoor resort today, we decided to sleep in. Too bad at 7:30, my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

I was a bit delusional when I was woken up from phone calls.

"Get Up!" Hikaru screamed in the phone. I groaned.

"Why?"

"Because before we go to the resort, I want you and Morgan to come over and pick out bathing suits from our mother's new line." I sighed, giving in.

"I already have a swimsuit, but Morgie may want to check it out."

"Okay be here at nine."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and it took all of my power not to throw it across the room. I didn't want to get up, but pushed the covers from my body and walked over to Morgan's room. I knew just how to get her up.

"Morgan, what type of pancakes do you want?" She popped her head out of the many blankets that were wrapped around her.

"Pancakes?" She said groggily.

"Nope sorry, but do you want to go look at Hikaru's mother's new line of bathing suits?"

She sat up and said, "Sure" I nodded.

"Okay we need to be there at nine?" She groaned then flopped back onto the bed. I laughed at her and made my way to the shower. Once I was done with that, I straightened my hair and braided it. I put on my black polka dotted two piece bathing suit with surfer shorts and tank top over it. When I got out, Morgan was sitting on the couch, munching on a mocha muffin and watching music videos.

"Bathroom's all yours."

"Okay."

When she was in the bathroom, I packed extra clothes like pants and what not. Once that was finished, I watched some TV and ate a mocha muffin also. Once Morgan was finished, we hopped in the car and we were off to the Hitachinn Mansion.

"Hey Alyssa, how do you get there?"

"Why would you automatically think that I know how to get there?" She laughed.

"Remember that one time you said you 'went to the library' when really you came here?"

I was baffled. I thought I covered up my tracks really well.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Alright A) don't borrow a book with someone's name in it. And B) I know you sometimes better then you know yourself." I laughed because I didn't even think to check if the book had a name in it. Rookie mistake was what that was.

"Okay fine, take a right up here." I gave her the directions and we were there but we were greeted with an iron gate.

"Push the call button." I said.

"I'm not pushing it. You push it." She exclaimed as typical Morgan would. I rolled my eyes, but not out of annoyance. This happens all the time. I got out of the car, walking over to the call button. I pushed it and waited for someone to answer it.

"Can I help you?" She had a real nasally voice and the call box didn't help out much.

"I'm here to see Hikaru." She paused.

"And you are?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"Alyssa, his girlfriend." I stated. I had to wait about 3 minutes before she answered me again. Apparently she had to get clarification.

"Sorry Miss for the wait. I'll open the gate up for you." Now she was all nice, figures that would be the way it works.

"Yea, thanks." I mumbled. The gates did open and I hopped back into the car. Morgan drove up to the front of the house.

"Where should I park?" I shrugged my shoulders to Morgan's question.

"Probably just off to the side." I verbally answered. Once Morgan was parked, we got out of the car. When we knocked on the two large double doors, Jarvis answered.

"Hey Jarvis." He bowed which was kind of strange.

"Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru are in the ballroom. Right this way."

The place was just like I remembered the first time I came here. It still had the brightly lit chandeliers hanging elegantly from the ceiling and the semi carpeted marble staircases, two of them that conjoined at the top. In the middle of the room stood a glass table, with a vase on top of it, perfectly centered in the middle. Jarvis walked around the table and made his way into a hallway that was smack dab in the center of the staircase. At the end of the hallway there were another set of double doors. It made me wonder if it was just a twin thing or if rich people thrived on having two of everything. He opened the door and as far as the eye could see, mannequins were set up with bathing suits, styles ranging from very modest one pieces to skimpy pieces of strings.

"Umm…Hikaru…Kaoru? You in here?"

"Yea over here!" They both answered.

They waved their arms. Making our way over there, we attempted to not knock over the mannequins but it was futile. We set them back up though. Once we got over to an open space, where they were standing, Hikaru walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So Morgan, see anything you like?" Kaoru asked.

She began to search around, standing clear from the skimpy ones. Soon she came across one she liked. It was a tankini top that had a square neck line and tied around the neck. The bottoms weren't so bikini like, more short like. The color scheme was blue and black plaid.

"I like this one. Where can I try it on?"

The twins got a mischievous look in their eyes. They snapped their fingers and two maids come out of literally nowhere, with an evil glint in their eye. This could not be good. All of a sudden they dragged Morgan off.

"Alyssa Help!" I went to help her but Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"She'll be fine." I could only trust him on this one.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

So I was dragged off and these maids tried to undress me! I don't think I have ever felt more violated, but luckily I was able to get them out of the bathroom before they were able to. I quickly tried the bathing suit on and it fit. Because the top already acted like a tank top, I just put on my surfer shorts.

I poked my head out of the bathroom to see if the maids were still there because if they were I wasn't coming out. Fortunately, no one was out there and I was able to go back to the ballroom in peace. Alyssa and Hikaru were still waiting down there for me and I wasn't sure where Kaoru disappeared too.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

"He went upstairs to change and get ready." Hikaru answered.

"So what now? We don't have to be there for another hour." Alyssa inquired.

"We could play more video games." He started to drag Alyssa off and all she said was, "No! I don't want to play halo!"

At first I was going to follow them, but decided to take a look around. I sauntered out of the ballroom and through the hallway. When I was back in the main entrance room again, there were two different doors. I decided to go to the door to the right, because the right is always right. I was so excited when I opened the door.

From wall to wall, books surrounded the room. I was like in heaven. I scanned the shelves, looking for something that might interest me when I came across a bookcase that was separate from the rest. It look odd and out of place. I walked over to it examining the books. One book had a tree on the binding and I excitedly grabbed the book.

When I ripped the book from the shelf, the bookcase opened, to reveal a dark corridor. I wanted to explore it but I had to weigh my options. In the end I decided that I had a phone so if I needed help, I'd call someone. Sure enough as soon as I walked in the corridor, the bookcase door slammed shut. It was as dark as Hidden River Cave and I couldn't see my arm in front of my face. I took my cell out of my pocket and turned on the light.

It was a one way hallway and had small toys littered on the floor. I followed it knowing that there was no going back now. After about five minutes of walking, I saw a small light and the closer I got, there was door. I turned the knob and it was surprisely unlocked.

My eyes had to semi adjust to the light but there wasn't much light to begin with. It seemed as though the room was lit with candles. The floor was covered in toys, from old toy trains and blocks, to stuffed animals. There was an old Victorian couch, pillows and blankets, abandoned off in one of the corners. I sat down only to jump up when they began to move.

I was beginning to panic, when all of sudden a person around our age popped out of the blankets. I was so scared and I turned to run back towards the door, when the man said,

"Please don't be frightened!"

When I reached the door it suddenly locked and I couldn't get it open.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to welcome you."

I looked up at the guy and noticed he was actually quite cute. He was wearing a red gentleman's coat with tail coats at the end and he had a black top hat on. He had choppy blonde hair and pretty crystal blue eyes. Luckily I was able to find my voice.

"Welcome me to where?"

"Why the twins funhouse of course, where all your wildest dreams can come true!" He exclaimed, his arms spread open wide to show you the room.

"And you would be?" He asked.

"I'm Morgan, and you are?"

"Well I'm Wil, the twins' imaginary friend." My back was pressed up against the door, so slide myself down to the floor.

"This isn't real, I'm just dreaming." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh contraire!" He said, while sitting next to me, or that's what I thought until I looked up and saw he was floating.

"The twins left me here to rot with all their other old abandoned toys." Wil's voice was so sad, betrayed by those who he thought were his friends. Although I felt for him, I thought this was a bit weird and awkward.

"Okay, so if you're the twin's imaginary friend, then how come I can see you?" I questioned.

"Because I'm allowing you too. I need your help. I can't waste away the years living in this place. I need to help others. But I can't escape."

I sighed; all I wanted was to get back to the library.

"Well, how do we get you out of here?"

"I'm not sure, I can't figure out how to leave this room, there's only that door and that gets you nowhere." He slumped down onto the couch.

"The twins had to have some way to get out." I said. I started thinking to myself. I began to search the room for anything that could help in anyway. I saw a random key hole on the wall. It wasn't to any door it was just there.

"Do you know if the twins had any keys?"

"If they did they are probably among this mess. The twins got bored easily."

We began to search the room for any type of key but it seemed like nothing was going to show up, until Wil said, "I think I found something."

He held up a small old key and I took it from his hand. I put the key in the slot and turned it. All of the sudden, an elevator popped down from the ceiling. Interesting, I thought to myself. As soon as it reached the floor, Wil, hopped in it.

"Come on." He urged.

"Um…I don't know. It seems a bit sketchy."

"You're helping me escape. I'll make sure you'll be safe."

He smiled warmly and I fell for it. I got on the elevator and it went up. When, we got up there, it was other hallway fully lit and had multiple doors. The walls were striped green and the carpet was forest green.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We go to the door at the end of the hallway. It's always the door at the end of the hallway." I reasoned.

"Intriguing." He whispered.

We opened the door and it was nothing but pitch black. I took the first step only to fall because there was no floor. I could hear Wil calling my name and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them back up, I was back in the library. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Alyssa were standing by me. I was lying on this couch, with the book I took from that odd book shelf.

"What just happened?"

"Well, you fell asleep." Alyssa answered.

"And now we're on our way to the resort." The twins said in unison.

"What, it was a dream?" I mumbled to myself.

"Come on Morgie, let's go." She said with an excited smile on her face. I went to put the book back when I noticed something sticking out of it. I took it out and it was a note. It read:

Dearest Morgan,

Thank you for helping me. The door you picked was the way out! I'm free now and I thank you again.

Wil

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

* * *

So what did you think? Longer then the rest thats for sure! haha so please review and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey so here's a new chapter! only three more to go after this then it's finished. I do not own ouran but I do own this plot and the characters Alyssa and Morgan...along with the special guest characters Nurashia Hall, Caitlyn Byran, and Amber Meed. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The resort was nothing like I had ever seen. Well, on second thought, the resort was very similar to Kalahari with minor differences. For example, Kalahari had an African theme for its hotel slash indoor waterpark while this resort had a more tropical theme. While both had the same amount of water rides and activities, the resort was less crowded (probably because we were the only ones there) and had a whole other part of the park that was strictly wildlife. The six guys had stared at us, no doubt expecting our reactions to be bewilderment.

"What? We've been to places like this before." I mentioned while Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"Although I must admit the tropical scenery is so pretty! Look at the palm trees!" Morgan paused for a second. "Are those real?"

"Yes, our family strives for authenticity." Kyoya explained with pride although you could also catch a hint of distaste.

Since everyone was already ready to swim, everyone headed towards the pool. Hunny and Mori were the brave ones and jumped right in, bracing the more than likely cold water. Haruhi was sitting on the edge letting her feet kick back and forth in the water. Kyoya sat comfortably in a lawn chair with his laptop, the always faithful, constant companion, but admittedly while wearing swim trunks he looks more relaxed. I looked over at all the waterslides, all of them silently calling out to me. The tallest one was the one I decided Morgan and I would try out, but before I got a chance to mention it to her, I was picked up and hauled over someone's shoulder. I glanced up and behind me catching a glimpse of auburn hair.

"Hikaru you better not be…"I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before he let go and my back met the water with a smack. It didn't hurt but it did come as a shock, I won't lie. When I came up for air, I playfully glared at him.

"Hikaru you are going down. Just wait. I will have my revenge."

At first, I tried to run towards the edge to pull myself out but it seemed as if I wasn't getting anywhere so I decided to swim which definitely worked out better. As soon as I got to the edge, I hoisted myself up and ran at Hikaru. I know you're not supposed to run on wet surfaces for you could slip, but that was not my main concern. I continued to chase him until he was close to the pools edge. I tackled him and we both went tumbling over.

"Ha I win!" I exclaimed before swimming back over to the edge where Morgan was sitting with Haruhi.

"Hey let's go on a waterslide." I stated.

"Okay which one?" She asked. I pointed to the extremely tall one that swirled about three times horizontally then zigzagged the rest of the way down. Morgan looked at the waterslide warily and pursed her lips.

"Yea if I die it's your fault."

"Sweet! Let's go!" I hopped out of the pool and walked over to Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya, do you have any tubes to use to go down the waterslides?"

"Yes. They're by the waterslides in a shed. I'll have to go get them for it's locked up when customers aren't here." He got up and guided us over to the waterslides. The shed wasn't really a shed. It was more like a room dedicated strictly to tubes. They had one person tubes, two people tubes, family sized(but that normally means four to five people), tubes that were small, tubes that were large and all of them brightly colored yellow with the resorts logo in green.

"Pick whatever one you like." He stated, gesturing with his arm. I just grabbed one of the two people ones and walked out.

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked with a slight quiver in her throat.

"Positive let's go. It's even better because there are no lines!" I went to race up the stairs but then realized it'd probably be better if I made sure Morgan was in front of me just in case she tried to make a break for it. It took about three minutes to get up the stairs and I was glad I would never have to see this place when it was actually busy. Then again this resort was mostly for rich families. I wonder how many actually throw image to the wind and slide on a waterslide. As soon as we got to the top, I had to admit I was a bit nervous because of how high we were up and I was not a big fan of heights. I glanced over and saw Morgan inching towards the stairs.

"Hey no! We are up here so we are going down this waterslide." I set the tube down in the rushes water that would shoot us off. Once we were both seated, we pushed off and down we went. At first the slide was just half of a tube before it became enclosed. Luckily the slide was yellow so the tube wasn't extremely dark. We could feel when we reached the horizontal tunnels, but what happened next was something that neither of us would have wished happened.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I knew this slide was a bad idea, but I let Alyssa talk me into it anyway. All was going well until we got to the horizontal tunnels. All of the sudden, the tube stopped moving.

"Why'd we stop? Why'd the tube stop? Oh my gosh we're stuck." I began to panic and fear soon was gripping me.

"Okay let's not panic…let's not panic. The walls are closing in. Oh my gosh we're stuck."

Did I mention that we're both claustrophobic? This was not good. We began to take deep breaths to calm ourselves and prevent ourselves from hyperventilation.

"Okay…is the water still running?" Alyssa asked. I reached down to see if the water was running. The tunnel felt wet but there was definitely no water flow.

"No there's no water."

"Well either we sit here or we climb out. I say climb out because there is no way I can just sit here." She suggested while scooting herself out of the tube. I nodded going along with it because quite frankly I wasn't going to stay here by myself.

"So are we gonna climb up or down?" I asked.

"You decide. Either we climb down and be in an enclosed space the whole time, knowing for a fact that at least we won't fall, or we climb up and at least not be enclosed in." I thought over Alyssa's options. Although the thought of falling was quite a frightening one, being enclosed seemed worse.

"I say let's go up." She nodded and I let her take the lead. Climbing back up wasn't too bad until Alyssa lost her footing thanks to the slippery surface which knocked her into me which caused us both to slip. About five minutes of crawling we finally got to the opening of the slide. We dared not look over the edge and just continuously crawled until we were safely on the deck.

"Thank the lord! Freedom!"

I just stared at her in disbelief before stating, "I will never go on another waterslide again."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Friday Night~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We were packing our bags so we could leave for the airport and be there by 4:30 AM Saturday morning. We decided to take our two weeks vacation now because for one it'll be during Ouran's summer break and it's been almost a year since we saw our friends and family. We didn't tell the host club though. We didn't want them to come to America. Don't get me wrong, I love the host club, but we just need some time away from them. Besides, we weren't going away forever. It was just two weeks; they'll survive.

"You packed Alyssa?" I asked, walking into her room.

"Yea. I think I packed enough for two weeks." She had one giant suitcase that was bloated but didn't seem like it was going to explode. William trotted into the room and brushed his muzzle against my hand.

"What're we gonna do with William while we're gone?" I inquired while petting his head.

"Either take him with us or have Haruhi watch him." I thought about it for a moment. I knew I couldn't have him at my house and I wasn't sure if Alyssa wanted to bring him to her house. We both have cats and it just wouldn't work.

"Let's have Haruhi watch him." She nodded before yawning.

"Well I'm heading to bed. Getting up early tomorrow is gonna suck." She said, heading towards the bathroom. I nodded but a thought struck in my head.

"Do you really think we should leave without telling Hikaru or Mori?" The thought had been reoccurring in my mind and I didn't think it was right to leave without at least telling them.

"Well they're gonna make a big fuss about us leaving for two weeks whether we tell them or not. But it could be worse if we didn't tell them."

"True. I'm going to go call Mori and tell him. Safe ourselves an argument."

"Yea I'll give Hikaru a call, and Haruhi. Not to mention Kyoya." She mentioned Kyoya at the end and I wasn't sure why.

"Why Kyoya?" I questioned.

"Because we know that Tamaki will probably freak and who will be the first person he goes to for information?" I nodded for it all made sense now.

Once we called everyone, Alyssa announced, "I'm going to bed." She walked to her room with William following right behind her. Not long after, I too went to bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~2:30 AM~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

2:30 came sooner then I wanted it too. My alarm went off and I wanted nothing more than to somehow murder the dang machine. I groggily got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. In all honesty I was contemplating just going to the airport in my pajamas, but it would definitely turn heads. Once both Morgan and I were ready, we dragged the luggage out to the car then headed back into the apartment to get William so we could take him to Haruhi's.

By the time we reached the airport it was around 4:15 AM. We were fifteen minutes earlier then we needed to be but it was always better to be early. We got on the plane about 5:00 and departed about 5:30. It was a ridiculously long flight. Restless kids kicked chairs while the people in the seats would angrily yell at the kids then the parents would get angry at both the kids and the people. The whole atmosphere is definitely something I will not miss.

We landed sometime around 9:00 at night. Our parents were waiting there patiently for us to show. My mom and dad were standing there along with Barb, Morgan's mom. I didn't spot any of my brothers, so I figured they must have stayed home. Soon we went our separate ways. Getting home took about another hour and I honestly couldn't wait until I was able to get out of the car.

Pulling into the familiar drive, I looked at my house. Its brick structure still stood strong and hadn't changed at all. My parents helped me take my bags in and I walked into my room. It was just as I had left it. My bed was planted up against the wall with my nightstand right next to it. My old TV sat on its stand with multiple movies left piled on top of it, collecting dust from the past months. My book shelf held many books all in a way forgotten.

I dropped all of my stuff and plopped down on my bed. I felt the weight shift and I glanced up to see my calico short haired cat, Sarabe. We had named her off of The Lion King. I heard my door open and saw my mom standing in the doorway, decked out in her pajamas.

"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" She inquired.

"How about coffee cake." I suggested while sitting up.

"I can do that. Your grandparents are coming over also."

"It'll be nice to see them."

"They'll be happy to see you." I nodded too tired to say anything else.

"Well I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." She said before shutting my door. She didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as I went through my nightly routine, I was out like a light.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Monday~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Today, Alyssa and I decided to go and see our old friends by dropping by the school. Sure we were on break but they weren't. Because of the way we were and because we picked a little bit up from the Host Club, we decided to plan a little surprise. We had visitor's passes so getting into the school was no problem. Right when we entered the school building, you came face to face with the high school office. Behind the desk sat Mrs. Landis and it was just the person we needed to talk to.

"Hi girls. How are you?" She asked politely.

"We're fine, you?"

"Good, what can I do for you two?"

"Actually we were wondering if you could do us a favor." Alyssa hinted at.

"What type of favor?" She inquired.

"Could you call down Amber Meed, Nurashia Hall, and Caitlyn Byran to the courtyard in about five minutes?" Alyssa asked with hope lacing her voice.

"I'm really not supposed to, but I don't see the harm." Mrs. Landis paused before saying, "Sure." We both thanked her and headed down to the courtyard. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. We sat at one of the tables and patiently waited for the announcement. Soon we heard the beeping of the overhead.

"Will the following students please head down to the courtyard. Caitlyn Byran, Nurashia Hall, and Amber Meed. Thank You."

Of course she had to say it in alphabetical order. Soon we saw them walking down the hallway leading to the courtyard, all three in deep conversation about why they were called down. Nurashia was the first to spot us. She screamed while running over to hug us, while the other two were slightly delayed. We all shared hugs and laughter. I had to admit, it was good to be back.

* * *

So yea...for some reason I have normal print down here again...weird...anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update...I've gotten so many hours at work...more than I have in the four years I've worked there...but this is the longest chapter I've written so I hope you enjoy it. About two more chapters after this one then this is complete! haha anyway, I don't own ouran, just the plot and my characters. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Back in Japan~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Kyoya's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I didn't care that Morgan and Alyssa had decided to go home for two weeks, but what I did care about was the fact that they left me to deal with Tamaki.

"WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS!" He screamed in my face, as though I was twenty feet away.

"I already explained the situation to you Tamaki. The two decided to go home for two weeks." I explained yet again getting slightly annoyed this time, while pushing my glasses back up on my nose.

"But why wouldn't they tell us where they were going?" He yelled, his arms failing in the air.

"Alyssa told me…"Hikaru corrected, his hands in his blazer.

"And Morgan told me." Mori finished.

"So naturally Hikaru told me." Kaoru mentioned.

"Samsies goes for Mori who told me." Hunny explained from atop of Mori's shoulders.

"And I'm watching their dog…so in all honesty you were the only one who didn't know." Haruhi concluded. Tamaki stared blankly at her then was immediately in the corner, sulking.

"Come on boss, it's not a big deal." Hikaru attempted to get him out of his mood.

"Everyone knew but me." He squeaked out, crocodile tears running down his face.

"I mean it's not like we can do anything about it now, unless we somehow went there." Kaoru suggested absentmindedly. Tamaki's eyes began to gleam as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"What an excellent idea Kaoru." He exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Tamaki." I said. "They more than likely want to spend time with their families and old friends. Let's think this through rationally."

I saw Hikaru take his phone out and walk out the third music room. I wasn't sure what he was doing. Possibly calling Alyssa to let her know what Tamaki had planned. I mean let's face it. We all follow Tamaki's lead. It was just how things worked. In all honesty, I'm not sure where this club would go without him. All of a sudden Hikaru came back into the room, absolutely livid.

"We're going to the United States!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"That's the spirit Hikaru…Now we're going to need a private jet." Tamaki began to ramble on and on about his plan. I wasn't sure what went on in the phone call that made Hikaru angry but I knew this trip was bound to be interesting….yes interesting indeed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We were currently sitting at our old lunch table. It wasn't fancy at all like Ouran, I mean it was public school. The tables were blue and oval shaped, while it had red benches that were connected to them. Our old school was small, because of our town being so little, so the cafetorium was basic sized, but compared to Ouran, it was a like an ant and Ouran was the human. I say cafetorium because our cafeteria was also were we'd show plays and musicals, hold performances and we had a stage located on the one side of the room.

Our school had the basic cliché groups all at their specific tables. Usually seated behind us were the snobby sophomores. They always feel like they owned the place and ran the school even though that job belonged to the seniors. The table to the left of us seated the sophomores that were our extended group of friends, since we couldn't fit at all one table. The table to the right held a bunch of junior guys with some seniors that either were into sports or into getting drunk. Besides those tables, I never really paid much attention to where everyone else sat in lunchroom.

At the moment, we were discussing how Jacob and Mark had gotten kick out of the school in South America. It wasn't all that surprising considering that they probably got themselves purposely kicked out. But what was surprising was that Caitlyn was dating Mark and Jacob was dating Lindsay. She was a very nice girl, fun to hang out with and a lot better than Jacob's last girlfriend who had Jacob on a leash. But Caitlyn dating Mark was totally unexpected. Caitlyn was one of those girls who were extremely intelligent but too smart for her own good. She has a holier than thou type of attitude. She was nice on occasion but lately, from what I've heard she's becoming real stuck up. Mark was a player. Don't get me wrong, he's like a little brother to us, but that's just the way he is. He claims he likes a girl, they start dating for a while, then something goes wrong, for example he becomes distance, then the girl breaks up with him. Sometimes he'll want to get back together then the next day he'll decided not to. It was just the way he was, but other than Mark's playboy attitude, Mark was one of the best people to be around and that was the truth.

I felt the weight shift next to me and when I looked over I saw Gavin who sat down in the empty seat next to me. Gavin…well how does one describe Gavin? I would have to say that Gavin is a person who really does his own thing. He's extremely animated, like a cartoon character. One minute he's hilarious then the next he's seriocomedic and he always makes ridiculous accusations such as running over orphans.

All of a sudden, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it said Hikaru. I wanted to answer but I wasn't sure if I'd get in trouble or not for it. In the end I decided to answer it. But as soon as Gavin saw me take my phone out of my pocket, he grabbed it out of my hand, answering it.

"Hello Gavin here." He said into the phone.

"Gavin? What?" Hikaru asked, obviously confused.

"Gavin give it back!" I yelled catching some of the attention of the people around us.

"Sorry Alyssa can't come to the phone right now. Can I leave a message?" I was going to kill Gavin for this. All of a sudden, Mrs. Neel came up and took my phone away. She told me I could have it back at the end of the day. I was a little upset because I don't like not having my phone on me and also I'd have to wait until the end of the day to explain to Hikaru what was going on and figure out what he was trying to tell me.

We went back to talking about how everyone's lives have been here. The more they talked about it, then more I felt like an outsider and I bet Morgan was feeling the same way. The old gang had inside jokes that neither of us got and drama happened that we had no idea about. It made me realize we were strangers to this part of our lives. We no longer belonged here like we once had. It almost made me regret going to Japan, but then I remembered all the good times I've had with the host club and immediately the regret left my mind. You know what they say, when one door closes, another one opens.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Next Day (Tuesday)~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Mr. Romano called yesterday afternoon asking that Alyssa and I came in to discuss how our experience has been. I honestly could have told him everything he needed to know over the phone but if he wanted to meet us at the school, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. So I inquired when we should meet him and he said he was free at two-o-clock, so that was when he wanted us to come in. I glanced over at my clock and saw that it read 10:00. It seemed like a decent time to get up.

I decided to go and shower first then I straightened my hair. I got dressed in gray plaid tunic top. It had a lace up front that started from my neckline down to the top of my chest. Of course it was laced all the way up. Around my waist, it had belt loops for the gray rope belt which I had tied to my side. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my paint splattered converse. I grabbed a muffin and sat on the couch watching television. I kept switching between supernatural and Vh1. Once it was twelve, I headed out the door to Alyssa's house. As soon as I pulled into her driveway, I texted her to let her know that I was here. She walked out of the house wearing a t-shirt that was blue and had a So So happy (the brand) bear on it along with a waffle in the shape of a heart with a bite out of it. Above the picture of the bear and waffle, it read 'Waffle-tastic'. Once she got in the car she asked,

"So you got a call from Mr. Romano too?" She asked getting in the front seat of the car.

"Yep. As if we weren't coming in today anyway." I told her while laughing. Alyssa's house was literally almost right by the school. Once you drove down her street, you turned right only to turn left about two seconds down the round. The school's driveway was absolutely long and the parking lot was small compared to it. It was around lunch time when for the high schoolers once we got parked. We saw a big group of people hanging around outside but that was normal during lunch time, but the big group was not for what we thought. Right by the sports entrance of the school was a white stretch limo that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Wow, I wonder what's going on." Alyssa stated, climbing out of the car.

"Beats me." I answered making sure my purse was hidden under my car seat.

"Remember when we used to have to do those fundraisers and if you got a certain amount of them sold you got to ride to McDonalds in a limo?" Alyssa inquired leaning up against the car waiting for me arms crossed.

"Yes I do and I never saw the point in them. Why?" By this time I was out of the car and we were walking across the black pavement of the parking lot. The closer we got, the more we noticed the crowd got bigger.

"Well I was thinking that maybe that was the reason but there's no way that it would draw that big of a crowd."

"Yea, probably not. It must be something else." After I said that an idea popped into my head which made me laugh unintentionally.

"What?" Alyssa questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that it'd be crazy if it was the host club." As soon as I told her the idea that crossed my mind, I heard a very identifiable voice.

"MORGAN! ALYSSA!"

"I don't think that idea was as crazy as you thought." Alyssa told me as a side comment.

We saw the crowd begin to part and behold Tamaki emerged with the host club right behind him. Even though they were dressed in everyday normal clothes, they still held that regal air about them. Tamaki wore a black reaction nylon jacket with a plain red shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. The sleeves on the jacket were rolled up to his elbows. Slightly behind him on his right was Kyoya, go figure, sporting a blue and black plaid shirt also with the sleeves rolled up and the collar was unbuttoned at the top; a skinny black tie was loosened and he had his hands in the pockets of his skinny black pants. The twins managed to keep the same design yet hold onto a shred of individuality.

Kaoru's skinny jeans were red with white suspenders handing on the left side of his left leg and the right side of his right leg. His top was a red burn out t-shirt with a white button up vest that he left unbuttoned. Hikaru's outfit was similar but instead Hikaru wore white skinny jeans with red suspenders hanging down and a long sleeved white and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hunny was perched upon Mori's shoulders and he was wearing cream colored khaki shorts with a pair of flip flops with a plain blue polo shirt. Mori's outfit was also semi-matching Hunny's outfit. He was wearing a polo also but this was brown and his khaki shorts were tan, brown, and white plaid. Haruhi, strangely, wasn't with them. Then again she did have to watch our dog, so she probably didn't come.

Alyssa and I both grabbed Tamaki by his arm and the rest of the host club followed, not to mention most of the student body was watching what was going on. Our school loved drama too much! I guess that what happens, coming from a small town. Luckily the wonderful bell rang out and the mob of students retreated into the school building.

"What're you guys doing here?" I yelled at Tamaki even though the question applied to everyone. When Tamaki saw the fury coming from my voice that I have never raised before in front of them he backed down and quickly said, "Kaoru suggested it!" then hid behind Kyoya.

"Really Tamaki…really….that doesn't seem like Kaoru." Alyssa stated. I had to agree with her until Hunny spoke up. He put his index finger to his chin thinking to himself before saying,

"Actually…come to think of it…it was Kaoru who suggested this trip."

_Flashback_

"_I mean it's not like we can do anything about it now, unless we somehow went there." Kaoru suggested absentmindedly. Tamaki's eyes began to gleam as the wheels in his head began to turn._

"_What an excellent idea Kaoru!" He exclaimed gleefully._

_End Flashback_

Once hearing this, Alyssa and I turned our glares to Kaoru.

"What! It was a thought that was spoken out loud. I didn't think anything of it." Kaoru put his hands up in surrender as he explained his reasoning.

"But it's Tamaki! Anything you say he is going to take whole heartedly….or at least most heartedly." Alyssa told him.

"Well Kyoya almost had him reconsidering the idea until Hikaru came in and exclaimed we're going to the U.S." Kaoru then proceeded to blame his brother. It seemed like the only ones who were truly innocent were Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny.

"I wouldn't have been so quick to jump on board if it wasn't for Alyssa!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru while pointing at his girlfriend.

"How is this my fault?" Alyssa demanded. I was no longer angry for I could see that this argument between Alyssa and Hikaru was going to escalade.

"If you would have just answered your phone when I called then you would have known that I was trying to warn you we might be coming but instead some guy answers your phone. What's up with that?" He angrily asked.

"That guy was Gavin and he's a friend of mine who also likes to mess with me. He stole my phone then it was taken away by Mrs. Neel one of the teachers. I meant to call back but I just forgot! There's no need to overreact!" Alyssa shouted.

"I'm not overreacting!" He shouted back at her.

As soon as she said that there was knocking at the window. We all turned and saw a teacher banging on the window telling us to be quiet.

"Look we all need to calm down. Alyssa and I have a meeting at three today with our old principal. How about you guys find a hotel in the next town over to stay at, only because we don't have a hotel here and we'll meet up later." I suggested attempting to keep the peace. Alyssa and Hikaru needed a few hours away from each other that much was for sure.

"Did you really think we'd come here without making accommodations?" asked Kyoya, his smirk etched on his face.

"Well you never know." I stated, "Look, I guess you can go to my house for now, assuming that you don't want to go back to the hotel you apparently have already booked. Do you have a pen and paper so I can write down the address?" Kyoya lifted up a GPS in his hand.

"Right…the address is 555 Thomson Drive." I told him as he hastily typed it into his GPS.

"As soon as we're done with our meeting we'll be over there…" Alyssa started.

"So please…don't touch anything. Oh and don't mess with the cats…unless your gentle." I finished.

We left the host club standing there while we walked back into the school building. I looked at my phone for the time. It said it was 12:30. We had an hour and a half until Mr. Romano needed to see us, so to pass up the time, we decided to visit our old teachers, considering our friends were all in class right now. In the end we only visited two teachers, Mrs. Haswell, our old art teacher and Mr. Landis, our old math teacher. Before I knew it, it was time to go and visit Mr. Romano.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Some nerve Hikaru had! The fact that Gavin answered my phone wasn't that big of a deal! Sure, I'll admit I'm at fault for not calling back, but seriously? I didn't dwell too much more on the argument that Hikaru and I had when we reached Mr. Romano's office. His office door was open, like most of the offices were at our school, but Mr. Romano was not in. I wondered if we should stick around and wait for him or leave. Before we even got a chance to make a decision, he walked in his office through the door on the other side.

"Oh, Morgan…Alyssa. Glad you two could make it. Please have a seat." Mr. Romano sat down in his chair and gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. We walked in and took a seat. I glanced around the room and was sort of shocked by the amount of Steelers merchandise he had hanging about his room. He had Steelers magnets sticking to his white board, Steelers flags poking out of the wall, Steelers hand towels, and Steelers picture frames. To say this guy was a fan was an understatement.

"Now all I need is to ask the two of you some questions and I'll let you go." He said while grabbing a binder and opening it.

"Well what do you need to know?" I asked politely.

"Firstly, I'd like to know what classes you are taking. It'll give us a sense of what you two are learning." He looked at us patiently for us to discuss our classes.

"Umm…well, we're taking the basic classes like math, language, history…" I began but then trailed off trying to think of other things we might be taking. "Oh and elective classes like art and music."

Mr. Romano was quickly jotting down everything I had said, and then asked, "Have you two joined any extracurricular activities?"

I grew very nervous then. I was hoping we wouldn't have to bring up the host club or explain what it was.

"We…uh we joined one club." Morgan answered.

"Really? That's great what sort of club?" Mr. Romano asked writing some more. At first neither of us said anything and when we didn't, Mr. Romano looked up at us expectedly.

"Um…well it's a social club. In short, the men and girls of the school gather together and drink tea and eat sweets and basically socialize." I hoped the explanation I gave him would be enough. I don't think he'd approve of the real definition of the Host Club.

"That's good. It's nice to see that at least some of the students are enjoying themselves." He mentioned as he continued to write.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, so far I've already had two of our students kicked out of the program and the other two students had a long list of complaints. Sometimes I wondered why the board even wanted to do this program." He said the last part more to himself than us.

"Anyway, I'll let you two go. Enjoy yourselves while you're at home."

"We will Mr. Romano. Have a nice day." I said, while we exited to which he replied, "Thanks, you too."

We walked out the glass front doors of the school building making our way out into the parking lot.

"So, what now?" I asked Morgan.

"Well…I don't know. The host club is at my house. I'm sure we can figure it out then." Morgan answered, unlocking her car door then unlocking mine. Once we got to her street, taking up a good portion of the cul-de-sac was the white limo. Morgan pulled into her gravel driveway hidden slightly by the wall of bushes that surrounded the front of her house. When we reached the garage, we saw the host club gathered in the backyard. The twins were seated on the concrete steps leading to the back door while Kyoya leaned up against the white walls of the house. Tamaki and Hunny ran around the yard while Mori just stood there watching them. All was going well until Hunny ran under the clothes line, being small enough to fit under them, while Tamaki literally got clotheslined. He fell backwards, landing hard on his butt with a puzzled look upon his face. He was probably wondering what just happened. Morgan and I busted up laughing but because we were still in the car, no one had heard us.

We climbed out of the blue cobalt and walked over to the back door, unlocking it to welcome everyone inside. I took off my shoes in the little mud room area before making my way into the kitchen. The walls were decorated with grape vine borders giving it an Italian like look. I continued on through the kitchen stopping in the living room, plunked down onto the couch. The host club soon followed and for a moment I didn't see Morgan. She appeared on the other side of the living room, meaning that she must have walked through the mud room, walked down to her room then came into the living room. Hikaru had sat next to me and took my hand but I yanked it out of his, crossing my arms. He was being stupid about the phone call and until he apologized, he would get the silent treatment, even if it was childish. Although the silence was becoming almost unbearably awkward because of the way Hikaru and I were acting, so I tried to break it.

"So where have you guys made arrangements to stay?" I questioned trying to draw attention to something different. Kyoya was the one to answer me, while pushing up his glasses.

"Well there weren't many options that would befit our standards, but the Renaissance will do nicely."

If I had water in my mouth, I would have done a spit take.

"The Renaissance as in Cleveland? Why did you guys make hotel arrangements an hour away from us?" I exclaimed.

"Yea why not something closer?" Morgan asked.

"Why does it matter? We'll be spending most of our time with you guys anyway." Kaoru stated as if it was obvious.

"Negative ghost-rider. I have dinner with my family and my grandparents at their house tonight." I mentioned while Morgan followed with, "Samesies. My mom is taking me out for dinner."

"You know, for as long as we've known you two, you guys never talked much about your families." Hunny stated absentmindedly, playing with Usa-chan.

"Hunny is right! It's completely unacceptable. As the father of this host club, it is only natural I meet my daughter's families." Tamaki became very dramatic as he said this; his arm movements were bigger than usual but still graceful and powerful as he twirled in circles.

"Umm, no offense guys at all, but my family would eat you all alive." I hated to burst their bubble but what I said was true.

"How so?" asked Kaoru.

"Well…I don't know…I guess one thing would be that you guys are rich city folk and my family is a bunch of farmers. Then there's my grandpa's personality…and don't even get me started on my older brother." I could tell I was beginning to ramble so I left it at that.

"I'm sure we can handle anything they dish out. Please!" Tamaki was giving me his puppy dog face. I really wanted to say no, but with that face it was hard to. I looked over at Morgan for help, who just made a face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Even if we said yes where would we have dinner? I know with gas prices as they are there is no way my mom or Alyssa's family are going to drive all the way to Cleveland." Morgan spoke up at this point. I began to think to myself.

"Well, maybe I could ask my Granny if it was okay if your mom and you came along with the host club. I'll go out there and help her cook some more food. If we put the extension on the table like we do for Thanksgiving, there should be enough room. Let's see, my family of six, plus you and your mom, plus my grandparents, plus the six host club members…that makes 16 people. Wow…I think I'll just have to tell my Granny to make something that's easy and can be in abundance. I'm gonna go call her now." I got up and went into the kitchen to make the phone call. I quickly scrolled through my contacts to find my grandparents number, pushing send. I heard it ring a few times before hearing my Granny's voice on the other side.

"Jacksons."

"Hey Granny…its Alyssa…I need to ask you a question."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I honestly can say I was going to dread this evening if we were going to really have this dinner. I have a feeling Tamaki is going to have a hard time trying to control his tongue. This could all go downhill fast. The only thing that would make this evening entertaining is the reaction of Alyssa's older brother and dad to her dating someone. But if they're still not talking to each other, then the news may never come out.

I can't believe those two. At first I admit, Hikaru was being stupid about the phone call now they were both being stupid about this. They just need to talk this out, or I'm just going to have to get them to talk. Alyssa walked back into the room sooner than expected with a smile on her face.

"So my Granny was okay with it. Dinner is at five and do _not_ be late, not even fashionably late. My grandfather will flip his lid." She stressed out her last sentence. She grabbed her phone and quickly began typing away. I was curious as to what she was doing until she said, "Kyoya I just sent you the address via text." She sat back down on the couch then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"My mom is gonna be home any minute, you guys gotta get outta here." I sprang up out of the recliner, shoving the guys out the door.

"But this will be the perfect time to meet my daughter's mom!" Tamaki exclaimed hanging onto the door frame, refusing to let go.

"Yea…you'll meet her later!" I said prying his fingers off one by one. Once I was finally able to get the door shut I looked at Alyssa who was lounging on the couch.

"Do you really think is this a good idea?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her answer. With a shrug of her shoulders, she responded with, "We'll see."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Dinner~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The clock read 4:30 in my car as I was driving my mother and me to Alyssa's grandparents.

"Are you sure you're okay with this" I asked my mom turning onto the street marked Cook Road, passing the small crimson brick church that sat on the corner. Once we passed the church we were welcomed by the opened already harvested corn and soy bean fields.

"How many times do I have to say yes? Although I'm not exactly fond of social gatherings, after hearing everything you've said about your new friends, I'm very excited to meet them."

I nodded at her answer and continued on my way until I saw the house. It was a unique house to say the least. The house was in the shape of a dull blue barn; the one side of the house was covered in windows with lights shining brightly through it while the other side of the house had one door and one window. It was obvious which side of the house was actually the one in which people lived. In the middle of the two sides was the giant garage that was seemly bigger than the part where Alyssa's grandparents lived. It was a hard house to describe.

We pulled into the gravel driveway, noticing that Alyssa and her family were already here, the big gray van already parked. I wasn't sure where to park and when I went to park next to Alyssa's family's vehicle, my mom began to bark at me, telling me where I should park.

"Park over on the side passed the gasoline tanks."

"Why can't I park here?" I questioned to which she responded with "Because what if they need to leave, no just park over there." She pointed back to the spot she mentioned earlier.

"I'm sure if they leave, we won't be staying! So it shouldn't matter." I squeaked as I pulled the car to a stop until we figured this out.

"Just listen and go park over there." I groaned then made my way over to park. This is ridiculous. Once we were parked, we made our way inside the house. Upon entering the house, we were greeted with the various smells of food. Alyssa's Granny walked into the mud room where we currently were. She was short and slightly pudgy but walked with pride with her back straight and her head held high.

"Well Hey Morgan! And you must be her mom." She held out her hand for my mom to shake.

"Hi I'm Granny."

"I'm Barb."

"It's nice to see you. Well come on in." She said, walking into the kitchen. After taking our shoes off and followed after her. Grant, the youngest of Alyssa's siblings was sitting at the counter in one of the many stools. He sat there trying to organize his baseball and football cards, on occasion scratching his head of messy dark hair. Alyssa and her mom were setting the table, getting it ready for dinner tonight. Alyssa's dad was getting some chips that lied on the marble counter tops. Tony, the second youngest of Alyssa's siblings, Brennan, the oldest of all the siblings, and her grandpa sat in the open living room which was adjacent to the kitchen. When Alyssa spotted me, she walked over to me.

"It's 4:45, you don't think they'll be late do you?" She asked me, slightly nervous about this whole ordeal. I could not blame her cause I was just about as nervous, maybe even more.

"Yes, I think they will show up late." I said sarcastically hoping she would catch on, which she did because she gave me a look that said it wasn't funny. About five minutes later, a white limo pulled down the driveway.

"Woah! Who's driving the limo?" asked Grant, pointing out the window. Tony got from his place on the couch walking towards Grant.

"There's no limo out there." He said while glancing out the window. When he saw the white stretch limo coming up the drive, he rethought his last statement. Her two brothers looked at each other before running out side, to which Alyssa's grandpa yelled, "Hey! Stop running in my house!"

Alyssa smacked her hand against her forehead but headed towards the door as well to go greet the host club and I decided to join her. Once outside, we saw the limo park by the other barn that matched the house, but that one actually held farm equipment and her brother's cows. The host club was standing out of the vehicle already and Alyssa's brothers were climbing around on the inside.

"TONY! GRANT! GET OUT OF THAT LIMO!" She screamed at them and for once they actually listened. Grant got out first, running towards the house but didn't quite make it before Tony jumped out and push him to the ground. Once the two were back in the house, we walked over to the host club.

"Okay…these are the things that you cannot, I beg of you, cannot say or do while here. The twincest, brotherly love thing…don't even think about it. It will not go over well with our families. Tamaki, absolutely no talk of the host club. Other than that I think it'll all be okay." Alyssa said it quickly before taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

The host club and I followed Alyssa back into house, preparing for a dinner that was going to be interesting indeed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was completely nervous and stressed out. I was worried about the jokes my grandpa was going to make, or the cracks that my brothers would say. Not to mention I still haven't talked to Hikaru. Once we got inside I had the host club take off their shoes and prepared them to meet our families. Once we all walked in. With a big smile Granny was the first to greet the club.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa's Granny, Jane Jackson." She wiping her hands on the towel hanging on the stove, gathering everyone's attention and they waited for me to say the names of everyone.

"Everyone this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori." I pointed to each of them as I said their names, feeling less nervous than before. My Dad made his way over to all of the members to shake their hands.

"I'm Bryan, Alyssa's dad." I prayed that each of them gave him a firm and strong handshake because if not I'll have to hear about it later. I guided them over to Morgie and I's mothers who were chatting away.

"This is my mom Stacey, and Morgan's mom Barb." They held out their hands to shake but instead of shaking them, the entire host club kissed the back of their hands. At first I thought it was going to ruin everything, but then my mom said, "What a pleasant bunch of gentlemen." As soon as she said that Granny yelled, "Alright time to eat!"

Granny had set all the food on the cutter table sitting in the middle of the kitchen. There were cheesy potatoes and slumgolian. Once everyone sat down at the table, we began to eat our food. My grandpa was the first to talk.

"So, do you mind telling us about yourself?" He questioned the host club.

"All of us are… heirs to family companies in Japan." Answered Kyoya, which I had expected. But he paused before saying heirs, making me wonder if Kyoya had an older brother who would actually take the company. My grandpa put down his fork and said, "Really?...like what?"

"Well, the Ootori family is mainly dealing with hospitals and health. Tamaki's father is the headmaster at Ouran Academy. The Hitachiin twins family deal mostly with fashion. The Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's are known for their martial arts." Kyoya's business voice was hard not to listen to. My grandpa nodded before turning his attention to me.

"So Alyssa, have any boys rubbing up against you?"

Instantly my face went beet red. I was insanely embarrassed. I knew my grandfather was going to say something like this.

"NO!...No Grandpa, no guys…just no!" I said quickly, putting my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes.

"Any boyfriends got you pregnant yet?" He asked.

"She knows not to have any boyfriends." Brennan said while cracking his knuckles. I looked over at the host club. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki actually looked intimidated. Then again who wouldn't be? My brother was 260 pounds and six foot three.

"Actually I do have a boyfriend. But he overreacted to a little phone call and now we're not talking." I said looking at Hikaru, not caring if anyone noticed.

"Well, did you ever think that maybe if he called you and another guy answered your phone, he had a right to be angry?" He exclaimed, stabbing at his food in anger.

"No, he should be able to trust his girlfriend and simply just talk to me about it!" I was beginning to raise my voice.

"How can he trust you! Another guy answered your phone! That obviously meant something else was going on!" Hikaru yelled at me and I felt my heart beginning to break. He doesn't trust me.

"Well, if he doesn't _trust_ me, then maybe I should just tell him we're over!" I got up from my chair because I could feel myself about to cry. "Please excuse me."

I left the dinner table and walked into the mud room. I threw on my converse and walked outside. I made my way towards the pond so I could go sit on this giant rectangle shaped rock. Once my butt hit the cold stone and I was away from everyone, I allowed myself to cry.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Morgan's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

As soon as Alyssa left the dinner table, I got up as well.

"Hikaru, I need to talk to you." I demanded walking towards the mud room. Once I was sure Hikaru was following, I walked out into the garage, where I knew this could be a concealed conversation. As soon as we were out there, I punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is your problem! You couldn't have just talked about this with her?" I screamed at him. I honestly wanted him to hurt. How could he tell Alyssa he didn't trust her? The nerve of him.

"I didn't mean what I said! I just said it!" He yelled back at me.

"It doesn't matter! You know I doubt you are ever going to get her back after saying that!" That seemed to hit him hard. I don't think I had ever seen him so sad. Even though I was absolutely livid with him, I softened a bit.

"Look, I know what you said you didn't mean, but you need to apologize, for everything." I left him standing there, pondering about what I said while I went walking out to the pond where Alyssa was.

Once I got there, Alyssa was wiping her tears away.

"Can you believe he doesn't trust me…he doesn't trust me!" She exclaimed before pausing then continuing.

"I watch him flirt with countless girls every day! Sure it's for the club, but it doesn't matter! I trusted him! He worked so hard to get my attention and when he has it, he doubts me!" She stopped again, than started right back up. "No…forget him…I'm done." Once I was positive she was done ranting, I sat down next to her.

"Although I completely agree that Hikaru is deucebag." When I said deucebag she gave me a weird look.

"…you mean douchebag?" She questioned.

"I meant what I said." I declared, and she actually cracked a smile. "Look you both need to talk to each other about this. You both had a mutual reaction and it needs to be solved." I glanced over and saw Hikaru walking over to us. "Good Luck." I said as an afterthought and began to walk back to the house. I grabbed Hikaru by the arm to stop him. "Do _not _make this any worse. You better not hurt her." With that, I went back into the house.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I watched Morgan walk away as Hikaru walked towards me, his head hung low and his hands in his pockets. This whole situation made me think of a scene in the Fox and the Hound. When Todd, a fox who had been a house pet his whole life, is released into the wild where he meets the vixen Vixey, he tries to impress her by catching a fish. But that backfires as he fails completely because he's never fished before. Vixey laughs at his antics but he calls her a stupid headed female. Of course Vixey gets angry and then Big Mama the very wise owl fixes everything. I thought our situation was similar. Hikaru said something that pissed me off and Morgan is trying to fix it. Hikaru sat down next to me and at first said nothing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I snorted at what he said.

"You know whenever I had apologized for something at my grandparent's house, my grandpa would always say that I really wasn't sorry…because if I was then I would have never done it in the first place." I stated hoping he caught the hint.

"What I said wasn't true…I do trust you!" He exclaimed taking my hand in his, to which I pulled away standing up.

"Do you?...Do you really?..." I scoffed and walked over to one of the trees leaning up against it.

"I continuously watch you flirt with girls at the host club. Every single day I hear girls squealing in high pitched voices. 'Oh it's brotherly love!' or something horrible like that. Do I get mad?...No! Because I trusted you! I knew you wouldn't ever mess around with any of them." I turned back towards him then continued. He was tense. I said I trusted him as in past tense. I wonder if he caught it.

"But when I go to answer my phone and one of my friends answers the phone instead, you start accusing me! You didn't trust me at all! And then you didn't even believe me when I told you what happened!" He flinched but got from the stone sauntering over to me.

"I know! And it was a stupid accusation. And I do trust you! I was blinded by my anger and jealousy." I shook my head at him.

"Really cause I have a hard time believing that. I no longer have trust in you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and Hikaru rested his hands on my upper arms. "I know…please just tell me how I can make it better. How can I get you to forgive me?" He was desperate and I could tell, which was going to make this even harder.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're going to have to regain my trust in you…And to do that I think…" I took a breath because I could feel my throat tightening up. "I think we need to take a break."

* * *

So what did you guys think! haha let me know! I hoped you enjoyed...please review! Peace out!


	16. Author Note

Hey everyone! I need some help! I have the next chapter written but I feel like I have given too much attention to Alyssa and Hikaru's relationship while Mori and

Morgan's relationship seems to be like an old married couple that lost their spark…When I first wrote this whole story down on paper it seemed okay because I had a

quite random sequel planned(and it had nothing to do with ouran so don't get too excited...because I rewrote the ending to this so that way I didn't have the sequel) but

now going back over it, I see that this is a problem…I want to give my characters equal attention. If anyone has any ideas to spice up their relationship without splitting

them up for a bit like I did with Alyssa and Hikaru, please let me know via review or private message. If any of the ideas I receive from my readers fit in with the

next chapter they will be put into the story. So please! If anyone has an idea let me know so I can begin to type up the story again to update! Thanks Again!


	17. Chapter 15

So, I have been absent for two years now and I am so sorry about that! But I have been working on this chapter for a month so I could perfect it to the best of my ability. This story will be, I repeat, **will be** finished this summer. The updates will probably be random but I promise this will be completed by the end of this summer. It is my goal because I don't want to leave this incomplete. I have already finished it once but I have been rewriting it as I go along. So here it is! Enjoy! Please Review although I don't exactly deserve it after this long wait. But still, enjoy!

* * *

Alyssa's POV

"What do you mean a break?" asked Hikaru, even though I'm pretty sure he knew what I meant.

"I'm saying that….I don't know, maybe we rushed into this. For the most part, since Morgie and I arrived in Japan what have you and I done to each other? Pulled pranks? Basically always trying to one up the other? Then Daniel came along and I don't know…"

I paused and walked to sit on the stone block by the tree. A few moments later Hikaru sat next to me.

"We never gave each other the chance to just be friends. To build a trust between the two of us. To do that, I feel that it'd be best if we separated for a while and tried to just be friends." I continued.

Hikaru's shoulders deflated. He looked so down trotted and I almost took back everything I said but I felt to salvage our relationship, we needed to start from the beginning.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked.

I sighed and thought about it once more. It wasn't really about what I wanted. I wanted to forgive him. It was in my nature. But, it would be better in the long run if we were to have any relationship. By being friends, Hikaru and I could really get to know each other. I didn't want this, but I needed this…he would see that he needed this to.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm not fond of this but…if this is what you think is best then, I'm in."

I nodded then got up. We had been out here long enough and it was time to face the music. I turned to see if Hikaru was following me, but he was still sitting on the rock, his head in his hands. I continued back towards the house. Instead of heading through the garage, I went through the sliding glass door that led to the living room. I walked into the kitchen where I saw everyone cleaning up from dinner. All the host club members were helping which shocked me at first but then I remembered it's a part of their image. When they saw me walk in, everyone gave me sympathetic looks. My mom walked over to me.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

I put on a fake smile.

"Yea I'm fine. No worries. We discussed everything."

I could see my brother in the background cracking his knuckles. I knew I needed to stop him from doing anything drastic.

"Brennan, everything is fine. There is absolutely no need for you to beat him up. Trust me."

He backed down but still looked tense. I don't blame him. Hunny came over to me, looking at me with his doe eyes.

"Are you and Hikaru going to be okay?"

"Yes Hunny, Hikaru and I going to be okay…"

Hikaru walked in at that point. He gave me a small smile which I gave in return.

"….I promise."

The Next Day

Morgan's POV

I was happy to be going over to Caitlyn's for a bonfire tonight. Last night was…disastrous to say the least. Alyssa and I talked. Apparently, the pair of them decided to be friends. While I do think that they need to build trust, those two belong together! They're like….milk and oreos! Maybe a bad analogy, but it was true. I'd give them the rest of break to cool off but then I am so going to begin scheming again. Maybe I'll pair up with Kaoru this time…or maybe Haruhi. Eh, maybe not. She doesn't seem like the person who likes to meddle with others' lives without the host club.

I do admit, I'm worried about tonight though. Nurashia, Caitlyn, Amber, Mark and Jacob would be there. Thankfully Gavin wouldn't be. The very last thing we needed was Gavin to make a scene, especially with everything that had just gone down with Alyssa and Hikaru.

Alyssa would be picking us up in her parents' van. It would be the only vehicle that would fit all of us in it…well I mean besides the limo. We really didn't need to show up in something flashy. Alyssa would be picking the host club and I any minute now. My phone went off, alerting me to the fact that Alyssa had arrived.

"Alyssa is here. You guys ready?" I asked the group.

"Oh I'm so excited! What happens at these bonfires?" exclaimed Tamaki.

I giggled a bit from his enthusiasm. Bonfires were a regular thing to my old group of friends, not to mention the town and it still baffled me at times when the group got so excited by something I found so common.

"Nothing much happens at them. You cook things over them, like hotdogs or marshmallows. Sometimes we tell stories, like spooky tales. A lot of the time we play games around it, like mafia," I explained.

They're eyes widened when I said mafia.

"Bonfires are safe, right Morgan?"

I looked down at Hunny whose eyes were starting to glisten from slight fear.

"Oh Hunny, they're complete safe. Mafia is just a card game."

A loud honking noise came from outside and was heard by all our ears.

"We need to head out before Alyssa comes in and drags us all out," I joked and slipped my hoodie under my arm. The host club followed behind me.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the van while the host club filed in the back. Tamaki and Kyoya sat in the middle seats while Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru took up residence in the back seats. Unfortunately, there were only three seats, so Hunny had to sit on Mori's lap. I guess that's pretty normal though, so then again maybe that was fortunate.

"What was the hold up?" Alyssa asked.

"They were curious and worried about the bonfire," I told her.

"There's nothing to be worried about. It's just a bonfire," She said while pulling out of my driveway.

"That's what I said," I exclaimed waving my hand about.

"Excuse us for being concerned about safety!" Hikaru shouted up at us. Alyssa giggled a bit as did I.

At this point Tamaki tried to get us all to join in singing a little ditty, which wasn't really that annoying but I could tell that Kyoya was not amused. After fifteen minutes and quite a few twists and turns later, we arrived at Caitlyn and Jacob's house. Yes indeed they were siblings, although they acted nothing like siblings, and I'm not talking just one annoying the other. They get into verbal fights so escalating that I'm always afraid could break out into something more if we don't tread carefully. Their personalities just clashed too much, and it didn't help that they always felt they needed to be right.

Everyone hopped out of the van and the host club seemed to be waiting for orders from us, which I found weird and decided if I just walked away they'd probably follow. Alyssa knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Instead we were greeted with the sounds of numerous barks. The host club hid behind Mori for protection.

"Relax. It's only Rusty and Fraser. Actually, scratch that. Rusty you don't have to worry about but Fraser…he's a tad bit evil," Alyssa told them. It didn't lessen their fear.

The door opened and there stood Caitlyn holding back a golden lab by his collar.

"Hey guys, come on in," She said while motioning us to come in. Rusty was trying to break loose of her grip to greet us.

All of us filed in and the host club made to take off their shoes.

"Oh don't worry about taking your shoes off. We'll be heading out to the fire pit in a moment and this floor is tile. Easy cleaning," Caitlyn told them before letting Rusty go. He took off towards Tamaki and tried to jump on him. Tamaki seemed to love the attention.

"Rusty get down! I'm sorry about that," Caitlyn apologized.

"No worries. I love animals," He responded.

Just then, I saw Fraser come around the corner. He was an old small white terrier with anger issues. His constant sound was a growl and didn't mind being petted as long as you approached him carefully.

"Come here Fraser," I said while kneeling down to his level. He walked a bit towards me still growling. I never got the chance to pet him because Tamaki knelt down before him. Fraser didn't exactly like that and he made it clear when he went to take a nip out of Tamaki's hand. Tamaki jumped back from fright then ran behind Kyoya.

"You weren't kidding!" Tamaki squeaked.

"Yea, sorry about that. Fraser is very old and picky when it comes to being petted," Caitlyn explained to him.

"Yea no kidding," Tamaki mumbled which I had heard but I doubt Caitlyn had.

"Anyway, Jacob, Mark, and Nurashia are downstairs playing rock band and Amber isn't here yet," Caitlyn said while walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. She turned a corner and opened a door leading to the basement.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out to the fire now!" Caitlyn yelled down the stairs.

There was a scampering of feet and I saw Jacob and Mark racing up the stairs, one trying to beat the other to the top. Nurashia waited at the bottom to avoid the chaos and quite frankly I didn't blame her, but then again I might have joined in.

"Finally we get to meet the guys who drew in that crowd at the school," Mark exclaimed while wrapping his arm around Caitlyn's waist.

"Yea what was with the helicopter? You probably gave some of the country kids here a heart attack. Don't see those things around unless someone is getting life-flighted," Jacob stated a bit sarcastically and I realized that this could take a turn for the worst real fast.

A knock at the door stopped anymore conversation about status. Rusty had already made his way to the door, his tail wagging in an almost uncontrollable manner of excitement.

"That's probably Amber," Caitlyn said while walking over to the door and I joined her by her side to greet Amber.

"Hey Amber!" I exclaimed while giving her a quick hug.

"Hey! I can't stay long because I have some things to do for mom later tonight, but I can stay for a few hours," She said while returning the hug. It was nothing new for her having to leave for something. We're always just glad she can hang out when she can.

"So…which one is yours Morgie?"

I shook my head at her teasing before pointing over at Mori. He seemed to be oblivious to our conversation to which I was thankful.

"Mr. Tall, Quiet and Mysterious? Huh, always thought you'd end up with someone who was majorly outgoing. But I bet he's quite something," Amber whispered, noticing my hesitation for this conversation getting any louder.

I mentally swooned but I wanted to slap myself for it afterwards. "Yea, he's wonderful."

"Also, what was with that fight with Alyssa and that redhead? No wait that redhead…which one was it?" Amber asked confused as to which one was Hikaru and Kaoru even though she didn't even know their names.

"Hey secret secrets are no fun!" Mark shouted over to us.

"Secret secrets hurt someone!" Jacob ended up finishing which ended in a high five between the two of them.

"You guys are dorks," I said back at them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can head out. Everything is out in the car so-" Caitlyn started but she didn't get to finish because Jacob interrupted her.

"Shouldn't we be introduced? The first time we saw these guys there was a big commotion. I think we deserve some explanation," Jacob reasoned, which I suppose he had a point.

"Oh well this," Alyssa pointed to Tamaki, "is Tamaki Suoh. He's the princely type…" She paused for a moment realizing what she just said. "No, what I mean is umm…oh balls."

"It's okay my lovely one. I can take it from here." Tamaki declared and I mentally face-palmed. Well I thought it was mentally until I felt a small pain on my forehead.

"Ouch," I said while rubbing my now red forehead. I was probably just making it redder. Mori glanced at me, his eyes baring concern. I gave him a quick smile which I hoped he realized meant I was fine.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, the princely type. Over there is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. The twins - HIkaru and Kaoru Hitachiin - the devil type. Takashi Morinozuka is the tall and silent one and is currently taken by our own Morgan! And last but certainly not least, Mitsukuni Haninozuka the loli-shota type," Tamaki finished.

Our friends stared at them then at each other. I could tell this was not what they were expecting.

"They run a host club," Alyssa filled them in but the blank stares were still on their face. Nurashia looked over at Amber and I could tell she was thinking that they were a bunch of weirdos. I didn't blame her. I was the same way when I met them.

"And a host club is…?" Caitlyn asked.

"The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful," Tamaki answered. Alyssa groaned knowing what was running through their minds.

"You…'entertain' young ladies?" Nurashia said with a disgusted look on her face while Mark and Jacob chuckled.

"No it's not like that! They just drink tea and eat cakes and deserts," I clarified.

"What did they think we did," Tamaki whispered in my ear.

"They thought…you know…'entertained'…you know like hehe," I tried to explain but he just stared at me with a blank expression. I looked over to Kyoya for help and he just smirked.

"Okay remember when we first met you and I called you a man-whore. That's because when you say you entertain young ladies, it sounds like your whoring yourself out," I explained and my face went a bit red. Did no one have the 'talk' with him?

"That is completely undignified! How could they think of such things?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Cause you made it sound like that's how Japan likes to get down," Mark stated.

"Okay how about we just forget about this. It's basically a social club. You know how rich people are with their dinner parties. The club is like training to them," Alyssa tried to keep the arguing down to a minimum. We really wanted our new friends and old friends to get along.

"Makes sense," Nurashia had spoken up.

"Okay! Now that introductions are out of the way, let's head out to the fire. Someone can ride in the car with me and the rest can walk back," Caitlyn said.

"Oh! I call it!" Nurashia shouted while raising her hand in the air.

"Hey I'm her boyfriend! I should be able to ride back with her!" Mark argued with her.

"Bitch please, you just want to suck face," Nurashia claimed

"I'm offended!" Mark feigned hurt while gripping his heart.

Mori came to stand next to me and took my hand.

"I can see why you took to us so well," He uttered.

I nodded and we began to follow everyone outside, us in the back. I looked over and saw Hikaru and Alyssa. They gravitated towards each other while they talked and I could tell Hikaru was itching to take her hand but he couldn't. It was really depressing to watch but I attempted to ignore it because I knew that they would be back together in no time.

I shut the door behind us and saw Rusty sitting there with his big puppy eyes and I swore he had a small pout. Poor puppy wanted to join us. The Explorer was already sitting in the backyard ready to drive back behind the pond where the fire pit was near the woods. Nurashia was attempting to pull Mark from the front seat before she just jumped on his lap. Caitlyn glared a bit but it quickly vanished. She was probably jealous for a brief moment. The rest of us just passed them and continued walking towards the site. Soon though the Explorer passed us and Nurashia and Mark waved from the front seat. I laughed at their dorkiness. By the time we got there, the three were already setting everything up. It was a bit difficult with only flashlights.

"You know this probably would have been easier if you had done this in the daylight," Kyoya articulated.

"What's the fun in that?" Alyssa told him while taking a flashlight from the car.

"Takashi…I don't like the dark," Hunny said with a bit of tears pricking from his eyes.

"How old is this kid?" Jacob asked. "Is there anything we will have to bleep out in front of him?"

"It's hard to believe but he's eighteen," Alyssa told him.

If he was drinking, there is no doubt in my mind he would have done a spit take.

"Seriously? Wow…"

"Yea, he's older than all of us," Kaoru stated. I was glad he said something. I wasn't sure if he was going to start talking tonight or not.

Suddenly there was more light and I noticed Caitlyn had gotten the fire started.

"That should get us going. Alyssa, would you mind finding some small sticks to keep the fire going?"

"Yea sure."

"I'll come with you." Hikaru walked over to her. She looked happy yet sad about it.

"Okay…yea," She said with a bit of a nervous laugh.

We finished getting the rest of the chairs set up in. Tamaki had a bit of difficulty with the concept but his excitement never wavered when presented with something that was deemed commoner-sque. Hunny was eyeing the marshmallows and chocolate. I wondered if he ever had a marshmallow roasted over a fire or a smores for that matter. Probably not. He was in for a real treat.

Everyone took a seat by the fire which was starting to become a bit dim. Alyssa and Hikaru walked back with their arms loaded with a bunch of twigs and dry leaves.

"Finally, we were wondering if you had gotten attacked," Jacob declared.

"Yes because we were screaming in terror," Alyssa mentioned sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be cheeky," Mark said while I just laughed. She had been hanging with me too much.

"Well now that a fire's going. I'm going to make a smores," Nurashia announced.

"Oo! Make me one!" Amber told her

"What's a smores?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a desert type of food," Nurashia answered. Hunny's eyes lit up.

"Desert!? What's it taste like? What's it made of?"

"Well, it's made of marshwellows and chocowate and smashed between two gwahm cwackers," She told him in a cooing voice.

"Nurashia. He's eighteen not two," Alyssa laughed.

"Well he acts like a freaking five-year old."

"He's almost as tall as you," I mentioned.

"Hey! I'm fun sized!"

Everyone laughed at his declaration.

"I wouldn't judge him by his size and personality. Mitsukuni Haninozuka is a registered as a weapon of mass destruction in Japan," Kyoya spoke up.

"Please, there's no way. I could take him," Jacob declared.

Alyssa and I started to bust up laughing. We had seen Hunny's moves before. Poor Jacob would be dead.

"What's so funny," Jacob shouted in a bit of anger.

"Trust me Jacob, you would be down in 2 seconds flat," I told him.

"Well let's see it. I want to see this kid's so called moves," Mark retorted.

Jacob went to get up but I felt Mori get up next to me.

"It would be wise if I fought him as a demonstration. You would not be able to hold against him. We have trained in the same dojo."

Jacob sat back down with a certain look on his face. It seemed he finally realized this wasn't a joke. Hunny stood up as well. His expression turned serious. It scared me a bit because in all the time I've known him, he always looks so joyful. Only a few times had I seen him like this and it was still frightful.

"Wait!" Caitlyn yelled. "If you fight, please take it over to there." She pointed towards an open area by the pond. I didn't blame her though. As skilled as they are, I'd rather them not be near the fire.

Everyone stood up to follow Mori and Hunny to the area. They stood a good distance between one another and just stared, assessing each other out before striking. The air was tense but it didn't last long for Nurashia decided to shout, "Someone hit someone already!"

Mori took off towards Hunny with a speed that seemed humanly impossible. Hunny jumped up from his stance, landing on Mori's shoulders before flipping off of them. As graceful as a feline, he landed crouched down and ready to pounce. His bangs hid his eyes but I knew if I saw them they would be harsh looking. Hunny stood up with his fists clenched. He took off running towards Mori, but Mori was prepared. Mori threw out a punch which Hunny easily deflected. He grabbed ahold of his arm and swung a leg at his face. Mori pushed him away.

As the fight continued, I noticed they kept getting closer and closer to the fire pit and chairs. I could tell Caitlyn was getting a little nervous by this fact but I wasn't worried. They were masters at this. There was no doubt in my mind that they would be safe from the fire. Hunny landed on one of the chairs, once again crouched, ready to jump off when the time came. Indeed it did when Mori kicked the chair from underneath him. The chair started coming at me. I didn't have the time nor the reflexes to move so it ended up hitting me. The next thing I felt was cold water hitting my back.

"Oh my gosh! Morgan!" I heard Alyssa yell, but I was more focused on trying to get myself above water.

I felt Mori grab ahold of my hand, because I would recognize this hand anywhere, lifting me easily out of the water. I begin coughing, trying to catch my breath, and I was a bit worried I may have gotten water in my lungs. Even so, I started laughing at what happened. I couldn't believe I just fell in the pond by a flying chair. It was a hilarious situation. I stopped laughing like a crazy person when I felt something drape over my shoulders.

Mori still had his stoic face on, but I could tell his eyes were worried. Not only that, I could tell he blamed himself for what happened, which I found stupid. He didn't know the chair would hit me. It was an accident.

"Thanks Mori," I told him while blushing. I couldn't believe I was still so nervous around him.

He looked down and began to walk away. I grabbed ahold of his hand to turn him towards me.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault, okay? It was an accident. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened."

"But it did happen and it was my fault."

"I don't believe that and who cares. I'm fine. A little wet but fine."

I put my hand on his face to get him to look at me. "Don't put this on yourself. It's not that big of deal."

He smiled then nodded. I shall a flash and turned towards everyone else who I just realized were probably watching our exchange. Kaoru was holding a camera.

"Kaoru, delete that picture," I threated.

"No can do, Morgan. Kyoya has been looking for new material for our magazines and this is definitely something we can work with," He answered.

I looked over at Kyoya and gave him the biggest glare I could manage, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We've been running low on funds. It wouldn't hurt to get some photos of the host club's resident couple."

I looked over at Alyssa to see if she noticed what he said. She did and looked a bit down about it as did Hikaru. Kyoya realized what he said and also looked sorry for what he said, but he wouldn't say anything. I started to shiver a bit and I wished I had brought extra clothes like usual.

"Caitlyn, do you have some clothes Morgan can borrow?" Mori asked and I was surprised a bit that he talked. He's normally so quiet.

"Of course. Do you want to drive up there or you want to walk?"

"Walking is fine," I said while starting back to the house.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Alyssa's POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was a bit worried at first but I knew Morgan was in good hands. We all walked back over to the fire and Jacob put another log on it. It was quiet for a moment before Mark spoke up.

"So…ninjas do exist!"

Nurashia slapped him in the arm. "Now isn't the time."

"Either way. That was awesome. My money would totally be on the kid," Mark said to Jacob.

"Once again, he's older than all of us," I mentioned.

"Can I have that smore now?" Hunny asked Mori and he nodded. Mori looked over at me and I got up to help Hunny make it. I would have let him do it himself but he didn't know how, not to mention I doubt he's made anything in his life.

I grabbed a fire stick and placed the marshmallow on the end. Hunny watched with wonder and I could see Tamaki staring as well with interest. I placed it near the ashes where it would be the hottest. When I saw it was becoming golden, I decided to grab the rest of the ingredients.

"Hold this Hunny while I get some graham crackers and chocolate," I told him handing him the stick.

Hunny's eyes lit up as he took the stick from my hand. He stuck it back in the fire and waited for me to come back with the stuff. I turned my back towards the table littered with snacks and treats. I grabbed a graham cracker and bar of chocolate. I could hear everyone chatting. Nurashia was holding a conversation with Kyoya which I found interesting. Jacob and Mark were talking animatedly about the moves Mori and Hunny were throwing out. Amber was teaching the twins and Tamaki how to roast a marshmallow. I laughed to myself, glad that everyone was getting along so well.

"Ahh! I didn't mean it!"

I turned around and saw Hunny still with the fire stick, but with a flaming marshmallow on the end. He started swinging it around trying to figure out what to do with it.

"No Hunny! Don't swing it! Blow on it," I yelled over at him.

He tried to but tears were forming in his eyes and he was having trouble. Mori grabbed the stick from his hand and blew on it himself. The fire went out to reveal a charred mallow. Hunny still had tears in his eyes.

"I did it wrong!" Hunny cried out.

"Are you kidding Hunny? Charred ones are the best!" Nurashia told him.

"Really?" He asked in excitement.

"Yea. Now you know for sure that they're all gooey on the inside, which is just the way you want them," Nurashia stated like it was the obvious.

I took the stick from Mori and gripped the marshmallow with the graham crackers and chocolate. I handed the smore off to Hunny and he bit into it greedily. It was gone within seconds.

"That was delicious! Can I have another one?"

"Do you remember how to make them?" I asked while laughing.

"Of course! I can do this!" He exclaimed.

Instead of one marshmallow this time, he threw on four, two on prong. I laughed at his sugar need and eagerness. I turned to see Caitlyn and Morgie coming back from the house.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Jacob called out.

"Yea, now that you guys are back we can go on the man hunt."

I smacked my forehead with Mark's bluntness. The host club looked scared.

"A man hunt? Isn't that…wrong…illegal?" Tamaki questioned with a slight fear to his voice.

"No you don't understand. It's just a night hike. We take a walk through the woods," I explained hoping they understood.

"Is that safe?" Hikaru asked. "Aren't there bears and wolves in the forest?" Kaoru inquired after him.

"Wolves, no. They no longer live in these parts. Bears possibly but very unlikely. Your biggest worry is a coyote. But we do this all the time. We won't get attacked," Jacob explained. He got up and threw flashlight over to Nurashia. She gripped it like it was her life line.

"I'm game," I said. I enjoyed night hikes and Caitlyn and Jacob knew these woods like the back of their hand. We'd be fine.

"As Prince of this Host Club, I say we shall go into those woods!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just ignore it," Morgie said. "It's a force of habit with him."

I grabbed one of the flashlights off the table and tossed it over to Jacob.

"You lead Jacob. Nurashia you got the back," Caitlyn said.

"What! Why do I have the back?" Nurashia exclaimed

"Because you have the other flashlight!" Caitlyn said calmly.

"So! Get another flashlight!" Nurashia defended.

Amber grabbed the flashlight from Nurashia and she pouted. I laughed at their antics but started following the rest of group as they made their way into the woods. I stood next to Hikaru, Morgie, Amber, and Mori. Tamaki was clutching onto Kyoya who looked bored about everything. He was probably wishing he was with his laptop. Hunny perched himself on top of Mori shoulders but he looked quite frightened as well. Kaoru was up with Nurashia making conversation while Caitlyn clung onto Mark, although I was pretty sure it was for reasons other than being scared.

"So…do you guys do this often?" Hikaru asked me.

"Umm…well over the past couple years yes but with us going to Ouran, it's been put on hold a bit. It's great to see them again," I answered him.

"This may be hard to believe but when I first met one of Haruhi's childhood friends, I made a big ass of myself," Hikaru admitted.

"Yea that's _so_ hard to believe," I said sarcastically. He looked at me with a smile and I nudged him with my elbow and he elbowed me back.

"Yea, I called him out on him liking Haruhi. Even said to everyone that Haruhi didn't want to be his friend."

"What happened?"

"She slapped me across the face."

I busted out laughing at that. "You deserved it I'm sure."

He chuckled too. "I guess I did."

We began walking some more, trying not to step over any tree roots. I came close a few times.

"So how did you meet everyone anyway?" He asked.

"Well I met Nurashia in the 5th grade. Our teacher arranged our seats alphabetically by last name. We bonded over a theme song to a cartoon. Caitlyn was abandoned by her friends in the 6th grade so she asked to sit with us. Jacob is Caitlyn's brother and Mark is friends with Jacob. We're all connected in some way or another."

"Wow that's deep," Hikaru chuckled.

"Yea, I didn't mean to sound so serious there."

"Caitlyn and Mark have run off! We all know what they're doing!" Nurashia announced to everyone.

A howl sounded through the night.

"What was that!?" Tamaki squeaked.

"Just a coyote. Nothing to worry about," Jacob said.

"I don't know that sounded pretty close," Nurashia told him while gripping onto Kaoru's sleeve.

A couple more howls sounded through the woods.

"It's probably just Mark and Caitlyn trying to scare us," Jacob concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn said reappearing with Mark beside her.

I was actually becoming a bit scared. They indeed sounded close. I grabbed ahold of Hikaru's arm. A few more howls echoed.

"Last one to the fire is a rotten egg!" Jacob yelled and we all took off after him.

We exited the woods and ended back in the open area where Mori and Hunny started their sparing. We all sprinted back towards the fire and I realized I still had a hold of Hikaru's arm.

"Sorry."

"No worries. No need to apologize," He told me and went to sit back down. He looked dejected. My heart broke a little but I didn't say anything. I walked back over to the chairs and sat next to Morgie. She gave me a look asking 'Are you okay?' I nodded and begin to listen to what was going on around me.

* * *

So I hope this was a great read for you! Please leave a comment but that's perfectly okay if you don't. I just hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
